Save Me
by hezzy76
Summary: The takes place a few months after Family. Cassie is left alone in Chance Harbor to fend for herself. One night a familiar face comes to her and she is taken on a journey to save her circle and herself. Will she open her heart and let love in again? Will she meet the other balcoin siblings on the way? Read to find out and finally get some melissa/adam stuff we all craved after prom
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing The Secret Circle TV Show fan fiction. Hope you like it! To all those that have sent me a PM sorry for the delay in stories I am working on a new project (see my profile) that has taken up quite a bit of my time and I also had writers block due to losing an entire story when my lap top kicked the bucket! Hope you like this story! Please review!**

**I do not own the Secret Circle and I bow down to LJ Smith (author) and Andrew Miller (Show writer and EP)**

**Xoxo H**

Cassie Blake rushed up her front steps, into her house and threw the door to her bedroom open. She took a deep breath as she placed her keys on the mantel and dropped her purse on the door. She untied the apron that was tied around her waist and threw it in the hamper. She was utterly exhausted from the amount of hours she had been putting in at The Boathouse. Ever since Adam had left with the crystal skull, it fell on her to look after Ethan. She resented Adam for that. She resented all the members of her circle for abandoning her. She collapsed on her bed and let out a sigh. Realizing she still had her shoes on, she sat up and as she started untying the laces of her black sneakers, a photo that was on her mantle caught her eye. She threw her shoes on the floor and got up and took the wooden framed photo over to her window seat. She looked at the picture and smiled. The photo was taken at the first dance she had ever attending when she moved to Chance Harbor. It was a time where she had just learned what she really was and was trying so hard to separate from the group of people that she wished were here with her right now. She looked at Adam and Diana, arms wrapped around each other with happiness in their eyes. Faye was standing next to Cassie giving her the signature Faye smirk that made Cassie almost laugh out loud at the memory of her frenemy. Melissa was looking up and smiling at the blond haired boy who never smiled. Cassie concentrated on Nick in the picture, his green eyes that always looked empty and the cold expression that rarely ever left his face. She looked out her window at the memory of the boy next door, the boy in the window, the boy who was taken from this Earth too soon. The boy whose brother had told her admired her. The boy who she regretted never getting a chance to know. She wiped a tear from her eye as she thought of Nick. The feeling of regret and remorse were just as intense as the night he drowned. When he had returned and tried to go after the crystal at prom she couldn't help but think that the real Nick may have been in there, however, when he tried to go after his brother, Jake, Melissa put a knife in his back and he was gone again. As she reached up to close the close the curtains, Cassie's thoughts drifted to Melissa and how painful that must have been for her. Cassie's eyes drifted back to the photo and onto Adam. Things with Cassie and Adam were more than awkward since they drank the elixir. She initially still felt like she still loved him and after she kissed him at her Grandmother's wake, she was resolved in the fact they would never be. Cassie had noticed that Melissa had relied on Adam for comfort and couldn't help but wonder if there was something more there. She knew that they had become close friends but did it explain how Melissa insisted on finding Adam after he disappeared with the crystal skull? She wasn't quite sure. Though their friendship started to change, Melissa and fay were best friends which totally explained why Faye felt the need to go after Melissa and Jake, who finally admitted his true feelings for Faye, would not let her go alone. Cassie tried not thinking of her once best friend turned sister. It was too painful. Diana was Cassie's first friend in Chance Harbor and her saving grace. The time that this photo was taken, Diana would look at Cassie with sympathy and hope in her eyes but once it was learned that Cassie and then Diana possessed dark magic, well to say Diana was disappointed in Cassie was an understatement. Diana had left Chance Harbor with Grant the day after prom and she hadn't heard from her sister since.

Cassie shook the thoughts of Diana as she got up and placed the photo back on the mantel. She pushed on the loose brick and retrieved her book of shadows. She had been spending most of her night searching her book for something- a spell, elixir, charm , incantation- anything that would cure her of her loneliness. She was deep in her book when she started to get a sense that someone was watching her. She felt uneasy and uncomfortable. When she lifted her head and turned to look around she noticed the curtains were open.

"Didn't I just close these?" she thought out loud and as she pulled the curtains closed she could have sworn she saw a shadowy figure in the window of the house next door. She just shook her head "I'm so tired now I'm seeing things" she said to herself and she changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. She climbed into bed, turned the lights of and looked up at the glow in the dark stars that covered her ceiling. "when your mother couldn't sleep she used to count the stars" Cassie remembered the words of her Grandmother as she looked up at the stars watching them shoot and spin around. The stars stickers becoming real stars was about the only magic she used these days. As the members of the circle left town, there were no more witch hunters, no more demons and the only thing left of John Blackwell was her, his daughter. She didn't shy away from magic all together, once in a while she would spell Ethan's drinks to take all the alcohol out but other than that, she was unforgiving of all that magic had taken from her- her mother, her grandmother, her father, her sister, her friends and most of all a sense of who she was. She could never go back to being the Cassie she was before Chance Harbor and that is what hurt her the most. She was determined to find something or someone to make her happy again to make her feel like herself again which is why she spent every night searching through her book for something to take away the pain. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. After a little while she awakened to a light tapping on her front door. She rolled over thinking she may be dreaming when she heard a loud whisper "Cassie open up I need your help" the voice pleaded. Cassie shot out of bed and headed down stairs, grabbing an umbrella from the stand by the front door. "Cassie I know you are in there please open up before anyone sees me" the voice begged. Cassie froze. Her blue eyes widened and her pale skin turned almost translucent. She recognized the voice behind the door. She opened the door slowly and she clutched the umbrella so tight her knuckles were a bright shade of white. She gasped "Nick".


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the secret circle!**

The door opened and Nick pushed passed her and headed into her living room, his now dull green eyes darting back and forth as if he was double and triple checking his surroundings. A stunned Cassie gently closed the door and followed him into the living, still clutching the umbrella tightly. She just watched, her mouth gaping, as Nick looked out the windows and drew every curtain closed. It was now almost pitch black in that room and Cassie felt terrified. She closed her eyes and grunted so loud it echoed throughout the entire house. In a flash the lights went on and Nick was pinned onto the couch.

"Jesus Christ Cassie you act like you've just seen a ghost" Nick chuckled.

"Very funny, Nick. Now tell me what the hell you are doing here? I thought you were dead….again" Cassie demanded.

"Just let me up and I'll explain. I need to make sure they haven't followed me" Nick said his voice sounding so eerie and distant just the sound of it made Cassie shudder "and you can put the umbrella down I am not here to hurt you".

Cassie looked down and remembered she was holding the umbrella. She dropped in on the floor and stretched out her hand. She could see calluses forming on her palm where she had clutched the umbrella so tightly. She took a deep breath and Nick was free. She just watched as he checked all the windows again and headed to the kitchen. She followed him all through the house and just studied him as he checked every window and every door. His blond hair was covered in dirt and soot that it almost looked brown, his skin had a green to it and his clothes were torn and tattered. The t-shirt he was wearing, that looked like it may have green had a blood stained hole in the back from where Melissa had stabbed him she assumed. Finally, he went back to the living room and sat on th couch, Cassie followed and sat on the chair across from him.

"Sorry I needed to make sure we are alone, that they did not follow me" he said sympathetically.

"Who followed you? How did you get here? How are you still alive?" Cassie started flooded him with questions.

"Calm down, Cassie I will explain everything. First of all the only reason I am alive is because I still have the demon inside of me" Cassie shot up and stood in a protective stance, ready to kill Nick for a third time if she needed to. Nick chuckled "Relax I did a spell so the demon is at rest temporarily".

"How? I thought you needed a sidgal to rest a demon" she was confused. Cassie could not understand anything that was going on and was scared out of her mind. The last time she was face to face with Nick she had Diana and her circle on her side. Now she was a lone with a demon toting zombie and was not sure if she could handle this alone.

"You don't need a sidgal if you have this" Nick said reaching behind his back and pulling a black leather bound book from his pants and handed it to Cassie.

As she took the book her hand grazed Nick's and she shuddered at how cold he was "Nick you are freezing" she noted.

"well that what happens when you die, Cassie" he said rolling his eyes and he looked at the book that was now in Cassie's delicate hands. "That is how you are going to make me not dead anymore. With that book you can save me" he half smiled with a glint of hope in his dull eyes.

"What it is?" she asked as she examined the black worn cover afraid to open it.

"It's the reason I am being followed. It is your father's book of shadows" he sounded pleased to have gotten such a useful tool.

"Where did you get this?" Cassie demanded as the book fell to the floor. She wanted nothing to do with anything relating to John Blackwell. She was trying so hard to forget him, to forget her Balcoin blood, though it was hard with the family symbol branded into her palm.

Nick leaned down and picked up the book and handed it back to Cassie. Cassie shook her head "I don't want it. You should just go and never come back" she said with pain on her face.

"Cassie please only you can save me. Only you can save our circle. We are going to fall to the hands of them if we don't" Nick begged.

"Nick who are you talking about?" she asked. "Your brothers and sisters, the other Balcoin children" Nick answered. "Two of them were following me, twins, Chris and Doug and they are big goons" he said.

Cassie just shook her head "I am so sorry Nick but I can't. You are going to have to go find Diana. I want nothing to do with anything Balcoin. If it wasn't for Ethan, I would have left Chance Harbor along with the rest of them" she admitted.

Nick snatched the book from Cassie's hands and flipped it open to page that had a picture of a snake with gray smoke coming out its eyes in a beautiful garden of white lilies, on the opposite side was a spell. He handed the open book to Cassie and tapped his long greenish finer onto the page "see Cassie this is how you can save me. This is how you can make me better again. This is how we can destroy them once and for all so that we can all live peacefully here in Chance Harbor together with all of our circle."

Cassie reluctantly took the book and started reading the ingredients- Lavender, sage, a moon stone, the wax of a blood red candle, hair from the corpse and Balcoin blood. "Nick I don't know. W don't even know what the consequences of a spell like this are. This can change so much more than just the balance of the circle" she said shaking her head.

"Cassie, I know you want to save me. I know what you were thinking upstairs how you regret never getting a chance to know me well now is your chance" he smiled and tried to reach for her hand and she pulled it away. She was unsure if he was sincere as it was, Nick was rarely sincere in life she doubted he would have changed that part of him in death.

Cassie looked at Nick with pain in her crystal blue eyes. He had definitely gotten into her head she knew that much. Would Nick be back to his old self, the person he was before he died the first time? She didn't have all the answers but she knew that if she wanted her circle to be safe and at home she may not have a choice.

Nick reached for her hand again and she let him hold it briefly as the iciness in his fingers permeated through her entire body "So what will be Cassie, are you going to let me rot with this demon or are you going to save me?"

**So will Cassie save Nick? Did her brothers follow her? Did Adam and the crystal skull have anything to do with the fact that Nick is back? Review and maybe you will find out! Xoxo H**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the feed back! I'm so excited you all like it! **

**I don't own the secret circle.**

**Xoxo H**

Cassie looked at Nick, a little bit hope seemed to flash across his expressionless face and disappear. Cassie did not say a word as she read and re-read the spell. First a circle needed to be drawn with the blood of the corpse, dark blood, which Cassie took to be Balcoin blood. The moon stone was to be placed in a cauldron and boiled in water. Once the water was boiling the sage, lavender and 2 drops of dark blood needed to be added. Then the corpse had to sit in the middle of the circle holding a blood red candle. The corpse needed to drink the liquid from the cauldron, take a few strands of hair from his and burn it in the candle. Lastly the corpse would walk around the inner circle covering the blood outline with the red wax when the circle was complete the corpse would lay down in the middle. The dark witch was to say a spell in Latin and the corps would be a living breathing human. Cassie was skeptical as her Latin was on the shaky side.

"I don't know Nick, the spell is in Latin I need to translate it before I can tell you yes or no. I am concerned with what the consequences are. In my experience someone always gets hurt when dark magic is used" Cassie said as she let out another breath. She wanted to add that it was her who had been hurt the most from dark magic but this wasn't about her. It was about Nick. As she continued the flip through the book, the dark energy that flowed from the book into the palms of her hand felt invigorating. She had forgotten how seductive dark magic could be and she could feel herself slipping back into that place where she craved the sense of power she got from dark magic.

"Owe" Cassie yelped as the book flew from her hands and fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Nick said his voice withdrawn. "It burns" Cassie complained as she flipped over her right hand to see the branded Balcoin symbol was raised and pulsating.

"See Cassie, this shows how much power you have because of your Balcoin blood. You can save me and we can do this. We can save our circle and get everyone home just like you want" Nick said sounding satisfied.

Cassie shot Nick the dirtiest look she could "Will you please get the hell out of my head. If you want my help my thoughts are off limits" she warned.

Nick smirked "Does this mean you will help me?" "Let me translate this and we will see. I honestly don't think I have a choice" Cassie said picking the book off of the floor and flipping back to the spell. Ever since coming to Chance Harbor she never had choices when it came to anything magic related. She had no choice but to bind the circle, she had no choice but to kill Luke, she had no choice but to kill her father. All those things she had to do otherwise her and her circle would have been long dead by now.

"Well you better hurry up. They are going to catch up with me sooner or later" Nick urged. "How did you get this again?" Cassie asked holding up the book.

"I stole it. Eben had told me that it was in the hands of the Balcoin twins and that if I retrieved that book for him he would free me of the Demon and let me live as long as I taught him the craft and assisted him whenever he needed. So I got into the minds of the witch hunters at Hudson Fields and found out from them where the others were. After I died the second time I found Eben that night and begged him for my life. Told him I knew where to find Blackwell's book of shadows and I accepted the deal he offered. I thought it was a small price to pay to come back and be with my friends and Jake. I knew that spell existed and even though Jake killed Eben, I still went on a mission to find the book and I would bring it to you so that you can save me and we can get our circle back" Nick continued "I then went across the country to a small town in Massachusetts. The twins were only with one other witch as the others had traveled here to Chance Harbor" Cassie gasped "Is that why I have had an eerie feeling that I am being watched?" "Not recently those 4 are long gone. I am the one who has been watching you the past few days waiting for a perfect to moment to approach you" Nick admitted.

"So what happened next?" Cassie asked. "I followed the energy into a cave down by the beach and there it was in a circle of rose quartz. It had a protection spell over it however it was weak. I broke through it in less than 2 minutes. The Balcoin twins are big dudes with very little brains" Nick chuckled "They were smart enough to put a tracking spell on it which is why I have the sense they are following me". "So you led them straight to me and my house. Thanks Nick. Smart move" Cassie said sarcastically as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked. "I am texting Sally to see if she can take over my shifts at The Boathouse tomorrow so I can research this spell and maybe get some sleep" Cassie snapped. Her phone buzzed immediately "OK I am covered. Come on upstairs. I can translate this while you look through mine and my father's books and see if you can find the consequences of this spell" She instructed as she started to climb the stairs she paused closed her eyes and the lights downstairs went out and she heard the dead bolt snap into place.

Cassie noticed a note written in Latin on the side of the page with the picture of the snake of it "Attendite ad interiorem circulum solis cognoscetis veritatem mortis auctores. Nullus est alius meminit. Erit mors in omnes plectamur revelat secreta permament" she read out loud.

"What does it mean?" Nick asked "let me type it in and see what comes up" Cassie said as she carefully started typing the Latin words into the translation window. "Nick, what really happened to you when you drowned?" she asked looking visibly shaken by what she had translated. "Why? What does it say?" He asked reluctant to give Cassie the information that he knew would change her view on the very people who had tried to help her, Charles and Dawn. Cassie was not aware that it was Charles who killed her mother and Nick would keep that from her as long as he could. He was grateful that she did not kick him out and tell him to go that he wanted to spare her having to suffer through any more pain.

"It says Beware as only those in your inner circle and those responsible for your death will know the truth. No one else will remember you died. Revealing the secrets will result in permanent death of all involved" Cassie read out loud. "That's not going to b hard. I cannot imagine anyone in our circle wanting to try to explain what really happened to anyone out of fear of being put in a padded room" Nick said as Cassie rolled her eyes fully aware of the fact he was avoiding her question. She decided she wasn't going to push it well at least for now. She read the chant out loud "Nondum te mori. Spirant in novam vitam" as she typed the words "Death has not taken you over. Breathe in new life" she said.

"This doesn't seem too bad" Nick said his mostly monotone voice going up an octave looking over Cassie's shoulder "What does this mean?" he said noticing another phrase in Latin at the end of the spell. As he reached over Cassie to type in the words _Qui__consumit__sanguine atro__habebit__potestatibus tenebrosis_, Cassie shivered from the coldness of Nick's chest brushing against her back. She looked at him and wondered what he would be like if she did save him. Aside from the crazy eyes, greenish skin, putrid smell and the fact that he was dead, Cassie liked this Nick though she really did not have much to go on considering he died shortly after she had moved to Chance Harbor. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nick said "So if this spell works I'll be a powerful witch. Awesome" he said. Cassie turned her attention to the screen and read _He who consumes dark blood will have dark powers._


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is the longest so far towards the end is where it starts to get good. Had to do some background and get into Nick and Cassie's heads a little bit. Please review and thanks to you all for the feedback! **

**I do not own the secret circle, alloy entertainment does**

**Xox **

**H**

"Nick dark magic is not something to be excited about or proud of" Cassie got up pushing him out of the way and went over to the window "It took everything from me and the worst part of it all is that I allowed it" Cassie cried as hot tears spilled down her face. "I am not going to help you. Dark magic is alluring and seductive and the powers you feel inside is so invigorating you forget who you are and become willing go to any lengths to never lose that feeling. Do you know how many people's lives were lost because of my dark power alone? Not to mention the lives almost lost because of it? The reason why Diana left is dark magic. The reason why Adam has been taken over by a crystal skull is dark magic. If dark magic was not cunning and powerful he would not have let it consume him and Faye and Jake would not have to have gone after Melissa who felt the need to save Adam" Cassie explained the anger raging within her so much the room started shaking. She hadn't been so out of control of her dark side in so long it both scared her and excited. Nick just looked on his eyes darting all over the place not know what to expect next. He had promised not to get into her head and though he desperately wanted to know what she was thinking for the first time since the demon took him over he was able to control himself. He just watched as Cassie closed her eyes and started what seemed to be deep breath exercises. Finally, the shaking stopped and Cassie opened her red rimmed eyes and gave Nick an apologetic look. "See Nick it is not something to mess with. Sometimes it is not something you can control. I get angry and thinks explode and rooms start shaking. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy let alone you" she admitted shyly.

"You have done a pretty good job of learning how to control it haven't you?" Nick asked sincerely. Cassie just shrugged "I guess so but up until a few hours ago there was nothing in my life to provoke my dark side" she half smiled. "Well can you teach me how to control it?" he asked a sparkle seemed to come from those dull eyes and Cassie started to feel torn. She could see the real Nick in there and could tell he wanted to come back but was not quite if it was just because of dark magic or other motives. "I maybe be able to help you control it after all I did teach Diana how to invoke it" she said solemnly. Nick smiled a half smile and Cassie continued "I just need to know one thing and I need you to be honest with me" she said staring into eyes that he was having a hard time controlling as they were still darting back and forth just not as rapidly as before. Nick let out a sigh "Before I died I wasn't the nicest guys. I did some pretty terrible things. All I cared about was sex drugs and rock and roll" Cassie giggled at the cliché " I'm being serious" he said "I want to make things right with my circle, my brother and with Melissa. She was nothing but good to b and believed in me in a way that no one else did and I was such a dick to her. I want to make everything right. Go back to the way things were before" he answered honestly.

Cassie gave him a sympathetic smile and asked "What of things can't go back to the way they were before? What if too much has happened and the changes too drastic to ever go back. What are you going to do then?" "Deal with it. I can't expect things to be exactly the same. I understand that. I caused a lot of pain and I know how she felt when she stabbed. At least I can let her know that I did care and that I never hated her. I can let Jake know that what happened to me and to our parents was not his fault" Nick sighed "you can give me a chance to start over by saving me Cassie, by bringing me back. I wanted a do-over so desperately when I was alive, and now, I have the chance to get it. Won't you give me that chance?" Nick pleaded. Cassie didn't answer right away. She started thinking about what Nick was asking. How many people in their lives wish they had a do-over, a re-start at life? Being able to change your destiny because of the previous lessoned you learned was something Cassie so desperately wanted as well. Maybe if she gave Nick that chance she could get a second chance too. She could find Diana and repair the relationship with her sister. She could find Adam and free him of the bondages of the dark side then everything else would fall into place. What exactly the outcome would be she wasn't sure. All she wanted was to be happy again and for her friends to be happy and back home.

She took a deep breath "Nick, I will help you but I need your help in return" she said "Anything I can do to help you just say the word" he replied "Help me bring them home. Help me make them, all of us happy again" she pleaded. "Absolutely I want that too" his face had what seemed to be a thoughtful expression "Thank you Cassie. I think you should get some sleep" he said quietly "But what about the spell?" she asked "we can do that tomorrow you should be well rested. You are going to need your energy I have a feeling it is going to be a really intense experience for you" he urged. She sighed and climbed into bed "What about you?" she asked. "Oh I'll be here when you wake up. I'll just check out the books of shadows and hang out make sure things are safe here if you don't mind" he said. "That's fine with me but don't you need sleep?' she asked naively. Nick chuckled "Cassie the dead don't sleep" and with that he shut the lights and sat on the window seat and watched Cassie as she drifted to sleep.

Usually for Nick the nights flew by, however, tonight was different. It was going to be his last night as a dead man and he would no longer be host to a demon. He was feeling excited and anxious. He looked over at Cassie as she slept and felt something inside of him. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He just ignored the thought as he didn't want to put too much into it as he had no idea if that would change once he was human again. He couldn't get Cassie's thoughts about him from early off of his mind. He had wanted to get a chance to know her too. He admired her strength and her conviction. He admired the moral compass she longed to live by and felt pained that she had been forced to go against all she believed for the sake of the safety of others. Even in her sleep Cassie looked sad and right then and there he made a promise to himself that if this spell worked he would do whatever he could to take her pain away to make her feel happy and whole again. Cassie was a good girl who had sacrificed so much the least that she could be is happy. For a split second he thought about getting into her thoughts and seeing what she was dreaming of but he hesitated remember that he gave his word that he wouldn't and for some reason her trust became the most important thing to him. In order for them to find the rest of the circle and face her siblings Cassie needed to trust Nick and he knew that he hadn't earned that yet and he hoped that he would be able to once he became human again.

His thoughts drifted from Cassie and onto Melissa. He wondered if she had been alright since prom, the night she killed him. He wondered if she still thought of him. He did think of her often but not in the way. He understood by reading her thoughts right before plunging the knife into his back that she was over him. Her thoughts that night had not been with Nick but had been with Adam. She thought about how he had held her and comforted her after Nick had pushed her to the floor. She thought about the time she got Adam drunk and acted as his therapist after Cassie has kissed him. She thought about the feel of his hand in hers when they were in the mine trying to get the crystal and run from that scumbag Callum at the same time. She thought about what Adam did for her at prom- dimming the lights and dancing with her and how much she wished h would have kissed her. Nick knew that the feelings Melissa once had for him died when he died and he was really ok with that. He couldn't blame her. In fact he was the only one who knew the truth- he hadn't loved Melissa. Sure if he had had more time he would have he saw it heading in that direction but he was not in a place where he was open to it yet. He knew that her heart was with someone else he just hoped that the darkness that was taking over didn't hurt her. He knew that Adam cared for Melissa the way he looked her and the way he wanted to protect her. Nick got a glimpse into Adam's thoughts and he wondered if maybe it was Melissa he was destined to be with all along and not Cassie. Nick would be careful not to say anything to Cassie about Adam and Melissa as he knew that the thought of Adam brought pain to Cassie's face and even in death Nick couldn't bear to see that anymore. He let out a sigh and spent the rest of the night buried in the books of shadows looking for anything to get his mind off of his friends and onto the possibility of being human again that was growing closer by the second.

As the sun started to stream through the window he noticed Cassie stirring. His eyes started that involuntary darting thing again as he waited anxiously for her to wake up. Today was the day that he would be human again. Today was the day that Cassie Blake would save him and give him new life.

She woke up shortly after and jumped at the Nick standing over bed "Jesus Nick what the hell are you doing?" she asked groggily. "sorry" he said "I'm just really anxious" he admitted. Cassie rubbed her eyes and sat up and studied the dead boy one last time. His skin has gotten increasingly greener, his eyes were darting around the room at a definite inhuman speed and the smell of rotting flesh that was coming off him was that much stronger. She knew that it was only a matter of hours before he fully decomposed. "Nick, you are deteriorating fast. We need to get to the abandoned house and do this now before it's too late. Can you get there without being seen?" she asked. "Cassie, I have been lurking around for months in broad day late and haven't been seen yet I think I can handle a 5 minute walk in the woods" he smirked. She just rolled her eyes "OK go now I'll be there in 15 minutes" she instructed.

Cassie made her way through the woods and into the abandoned house, her father's book of shadows in her hand and a moonstone in her pocket. As she entered the main room of the abandoned house she got a sick feeling her something like something was wrong. She cautiously looked around and was startled by the shuffling of feet "Nick dammit you have to stop doing this to me" she scolded and Nick just smirked "Sorry needed to do it one last time now it's out of my system". Nick cut the lavender and sage from the plants he had grown by the window as Cassie filled a cauldron with water and started to boil it placing the moonstone at the bottom. Nick took a dagger from the table and sliced his finger deep. Cassie almost gagged at the sight and smell of Nick's blood. It oozed out like a rust-colored gel and you could tell that it had coagulated long ago. He bent down and drew a circle on the floor with his corpse blood wide enough that he could lay down in it. Cassie took the dagger from Nick and wiped the blade before slicing her own finger. She winced at the pain but sucked it up and sliced a little deeper as she needed enough blood to trace the circle Nick had drawn. She bent down and wiped her finger on the floor on Nick's circle. She was seriously grossed out by the feel on his blood on her bleeding finger that she threw up in her mouth a little. Cassie then added the herbs and 2 drops of blood from her finger into the steaming hot cauldron. As the liquid started to boil and bubble over, Nick took a blood red candle from the table lit it and sat down in the middle of the circle. Nick then easily pulled a few strands of hair from his head and placed them into the flame and he and Cassie watched as the hair sizzled and popped. Cassie handed Nick a glass of the still boiling pink liquid and gulped it down without a problem. Cassie for a moment couldn't believe that his throat was not scorched. The Nick got up and covered the blood circle with the blood red wax and Cassie closed her eyes and started chanting Nondum te mori. Spirant in novam vitam over and over again. Nick laid down in the center of the circle and Cassie chanted louder Nondum te mori. Spirant in novam vitam. All of a sudden the room started shaking violently to the point where candles and plants were falling off of shelves but Cassie kept going. Nondum te mori. Spirant in novam vitam she shouted and opened her eyes to see Nick's body convulsing as it started floating up in the air. Cassie shouted as loud as she could eyes wide opened Nondum te mori. Spirant in novam vitam Nicks body spun around in the air twice then hit the ground with a thud. As Nick groaned and started to sit up, Cassie collapsed, her lifeless body, a lump on the cold wooden floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the feedback! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's the start of an action packed romantic journey for the witches of chance harbor! Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Secret Circle**

Nick groaned as he sat up, looked around the room and he felt totally disoriented. He noticed he was breathing and took a deep breath letting the air fill his lungs. When he exhaled it felt invigorating to him and smiled as he lifted his hand as he started assessing himself. His skin was no longer green, his fingernails no longer yellow. As he admired the creamy color of his hand he rubbed the other hand through his hair and though his hair felt dirty it no longer felt like straw. "Cassie you did it!" he exclaimed looking around the room for his friend. He gasped as he noticed her sprawled out on the floor, her blonde hair covering her face and she wasn't moving. "Cassie! No! No! No!" he cried as he shot up to a standing position. His legs were wobbly but that was not going to stop him from helping her. He owed it to her. He ran over to her and squatted down over her and pushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. He put his cheek to her mouth and relief washed over him when he felt her breath on his skin. For second he smiled at the fact that he could feel again. He turned his attention to Cassie as he gently lifted her off of the ground, cradled her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the couch. He laid her down gently and sat down, leaning over her. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and just watched her. Her eye lids fluttered and she was snoring ever so softly. The spell took every ounce of energy she had and as much he wanted to leave to the abandoned house and step out into the real world and see if the spell truly had worked like it was supposed to, he needed to wait for Cassie to wake up and make she was ok. Nick took the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered her with it. He watched her for a few minutes taking in everything about her- her blonde hair, her milky skin, her scent, her rose colored lips and warmth took him over as he smiled at the girl who saved him.

Nick went down stairs and started picking up some of the plants that had fallen and placed them back on the shelves as he pick some ginseng leaves and mint. He started grinding them as he boiled some water. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl that was sleeping upstairs. He couldn't wait for her to wake up and he was confused by how he excited he felt that he would get his second chance. That he would finally get to know the girl next door. As he poured the water into a cup he heard something behind him and spun around to see Cassie there her blue eyes wide and cautious. "Nick? Is that really you?" she asked as she carefully stepped towards him. Nick just smiled not knowing what to say. "You're alive" she said softly as she closed the space between them, she couldn't help but stare. He looked normal his skin was not tinted green it was the creamy color of flesh and she could see the sparkle in his green eyes. She placed her hand on his chest and could feel his chest raise and lower. She reached up and softly stroked his cheek and smiled at the warmth of his skin. He was no longer icy cold- he was warm blooded, living, breathing human and he seemed to be ok. "What's the prognosis Dr. Blake?" Nick joked. Cassie smiled "Hopefully a long and healthy life as long as we can survive whatever it is we need to face". Nick smiled at the word we and hoped that it meant something more to her as it was starting to mean to him. His thoughts were interrupted by an uncomfortable feeling in his finger. He lifted his hand and noticed something black sticking out of the almost healed cut that he had mad to draw the circle before the spell. He pulled it out and winced at what he saw. "Oh my god! Is that the demon?" Cassie was astonished. Nick shrugged as he examined the dead black worm that was dangling from his finger. "What's left of it" Nick replied as he grabbed lighter fluid and a pack of matches from the table and headed into the dilapidated bathroom. Cassie followed him and watched as he threw the demon in the old claw footed, doused it with lighter fluid, lit a match and tossed it into the tub. The light from the flames lit up the room and slowly died down. They both looked on in silence until the flames were gone and nothing but ash lay in the bottom of the tub.

"So what now?" Cassie asked. "I don't know about you but I am starving" Nick smiled. Cassie laughed as she noticed how tattered and grimy Nick's clothes looked "We can stop by The Boat House and grab some burgers but you are waiting in the car. You can't test the spell on the others until you are cleaned up". "Maybe you know me better that you thought you did" Nick teased and Cassie smirked "Maybe I do" she said bending down to the floor and opening up a loose wooden board. She pulled out Nick's leather jacket and tossed it to him "I held onto this didn't I" she smiled.

As excited look took over his handsome face as he put on his favorite piece of clothing "Where did you get this?" he said with curiosity in his voice that sounded melodic opposed to the monotone it had been when he was dead. Cassie took a deep breath really not wanting to bring a certain subject up. "When you died the first time Melissa was so distraught that her dad took her out of town for a few days and he insisted she leave your jacket that she had been toting around with her for weeks home. She left it here so when I noticed it laying on the stool by the plants, I thought it would be best for her that it not be here when she got back. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it so I hid it here" she admitted shyly. Nick raised his eyes brows and opened his mouth about to say something and then stopped himself. He was a little taken back by how caring Cassie really was. When he had first laid eyes on her he knew she was special but he was taken aback by just how special she was beaming to him so quickly.

"You ok?" Cassie asked seeing the pensive look on Nick's face "Yeah I am just a little disoriented and very hungry" he smiled. "Lt's go" she said and she started walking out of the house. Nick put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and started pulling things out "I cannot believe this stuff is still in here" he laughed as he pulled out a pack of gum, a movie ticket, a vial of a magic potion him and Faye used to like. He was still going through the pockets as he got into the passenger seat of Cassie's car. Cassie wasn't paying too much attention to him she was focused on what she was going to say to Sally when she got to the boathouse. "These are probably stale" Nick said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Cassie parked the car and thy both got out. "Nick, please stay here you are a mess" Cassie smiled "relax I am just going to smoke a cigarette and maybe get us a little cash if I can sell this" he joked holding up a baggy of an herbal substance he used to distribute to the students at Chance Harbor High. Cassie rolled her eyes as she headed towards the restaurant. As she headed up the wooden stairs Dawn Chamberlain, Faye's mother, was heading down them "Hi Cassie. How are you?" Dawn asked sincerely. Dawn was filled with guilt over being selfish when it came to power and not protecting her daughter's circle. "I am ok. I am glad you are here I need to talk to you about something" Cassie replied Dawn's eyes had an alarmed looked to them "Have you heard from Faye? Is she alright?" concern overtook her voice. "I am sorry but I haven't heard from any of them in 2 weeks. I am leaving tomorrow to find them And I need you to do me a favor" Cassie said solemnly "Anything" Dawn replied. "Can you please keep an eye on Ethan while I am gone?" Cassie asked "Of course. Just please be careful" Dawn pulled Cassie into an awkward hug wishing she was hugging Faye instead. Cassie just smiled and headed into The Boathouse.

Dawn sighed and started down the stairs towards her car when she noticed someone leaning against Cassie's car smiling widely. As she approached the figure her body tensed and she could feel herself start to panic. She stopped for a minute to compose herself, squared her shoulders and walked tall passed the figures. She couldn't help but look him in the eyes she gasped. Nick laughed "What's the matter Dawn? You look like you just saw a ghost". She looked horrified at the sound of his voice and looked around for a minute. Nick quickly disappeared behind the car in hopes that he could trick her into thinking she was seeing things. Dawn opened her eyes and blinked a few times darting her had back and forth. "God please don't tell me I am going crazy like Charles" she mumbled to herself and got into her and drove away.

Nick was laughing to himself as Cassie approached him with the food. "What's so funny?" she asked skeptically. Nick just shook his head and quickly changed the subject as he took the nag of food from Cassie "This smells so good" he smiled. They want back to her house and ate in silence. When they were done Nick said "So what's the game plan?" Cassie closed her eyes and thought for a moment "I think we need to pack bags with flashlights and sleeping bags and stuff just in case. The last time I heard from Faye they had tracked Adam to Colorado so I think we should start there" when she opened her eyes she felt heat come to her cheeks as she had caught Nick staring at her. Nick just shook it off keeping his cool and said "I am going to go to my house and take a hot shower and pack a bag. I'll be back as soon as I'm done and then we can head out" he said. "Sounds good to me" Cassie replied. She walked Nick to the door and as she was about the close the door Nick gently pushed the door open "Hey Cassie" he said nervously taking her hand and squeezing it "Thank you. For everything." Cassie let her hand linger longer than she should and pulled away slowly "No problem. I'm glad you back" she smiled. Nick smiled as he left closing the door behind him.

Cassie went upstairs and started getting some stuff together to pack. She grabbed a backpack from her closet and threw in an extra change of close and sneakers, a sleeping bag from the hall closet, 2 sweat shirts and a pair of sweat pants. She then got in the shower and she let the hot water ease her aching muscles, her thoughts drifted to Nick. She was so happy he was ok and that the spell worked, however, she was really worried about the dark magic. Though she didn't know Nick nearly as well as the other members of her circle, she hoped that it wouldn't change him too much.

Nick felt strange being in his old room that was now Jake's room. He looked around at how much his room had changed and let out a sigh. He went into the side of the closet that was closed and found what he was looking for. A shoe box filled of relics that him and Adam had found when they first explored the abandoned house. He opened the box and made sure everything was there- a sway, a few spells, a totem, an opal stone with an engraving in it that they never had the chance to research and a silver diadem that had a crescent moon on the front. He grabbed a backpack from the bottom of the closet and put the shoebox in it. He was grateful that his clothes were still hanging in the closet so he grabbed a couple pairs of jeans, 2 shirts, a hoodie and a pair of sweats and put them in the bag. He got into the shower and has he washed whatever was left of his death away, and he thought about Cassie and how grateful he was to her for saving him. His main goal was to do whatever he needed to do to make her happy. She smiled as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He put on a pair of jeans and walked over to the window where he could see Cassie standing by her mirror brushing her went blond hair. She looked over at the window and saw a shirtless Nick and smiled. "Some things never change" she giggled as she waved at the boy in the window. As he waved back she couldn't help but notice that his body had not changed. His chest, abs and arms were still chiseled and toned. Nick gave Cassie a knowing look, letting her know that he caught her checking him out. Her cheeks turned scarlet which made Nick laugh out loud. He saw her dart towards the window and just as she was about to open the window to yell at him Nick saw a tall lanky figure approaching Cassie from behind. "Cassie look out" Nick yelled as loud as could but he was too lat. He watched as this strangely skinny guy covered Cassie's mouth with his hand and dragged her out of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who are also book fans you will be seeing some more of the book characters! **

**I do not own the secret circle**

**Xoxo H**

Nick ran out of his bedroom, down the stairs, out the door and up Cassie's front steps at lightning speed. He got up to the front door, narrowed his eyes as he stared at the door and it flew open so hard it almost fell off the hinges. "Nick! Help me" Cassie cried as she was being dragged toward the back of the house. The gangly figure turned around and Nick noticed he had blisters all over his face. "LET. HER. GO!" Nick screamed and simultaneously the figure went flying into the dining room landing on his back and Cassie slid into the stairs. He ran to her grabbed her hand and pulled her up and she followed him into the dining room where there intruder was struggling to get up. Cassie grabbed Nick's hands, nodded towards the stumbling man and narrowed her eyes and stared him down. Nick's green eyes were wide as he felt the dark energy flowing between him and Cassie. He focused on the man who had managed to get onto his knees. All of a sudden the man started gasping for air and clutching his throat. "Please no" he begged but Nick couldn't stop it. "Let me explain" the frightened man tried to say but he was running out of breath and started to feel light headed. Cassie wanted this man alive so that she could find out who he is and what he wanted. She had a sense that with him she would get the first piece of the puzzle. She relaxed her stance and let go of Nick's hand but Nick didn't budge. His greens eyes were transfixed on the struggling man who was turning a light shade of blue from the oxygen.

"Nick, that enough" Cassie said sternly but Nick did not move. It was if he didn't even hear her. "STOP IT NOW" Cassie bellowed as Nick went flying across the room. The man started panting and gasping for air. He tried to get up but was too dizzy. Nick picked himself up off the floor and went over to Cassie "I'm sorry he whispered. I don't know what go into me". "It was the dark magic" she said simply and turned her attention to the intruder who was now standing up. Nick grabbed him by the collar and sat him in a chair. "Who are you and what do you want" Nick demanded.

"I came here to retrieve the book you stole from my coven" the man said. "You were the one they had guarding the cave" Nick laughed and flipped both of the guys hands over "well I know you are not a Balcoin so who are you?" Nick asked again. "My name is Sean and I belong to a circle in Massachusetts. You stole the book from Chris and Doug and thy sent me to get it back. They said that this book must never be in the hands of Cassie Blake" he said staring her down "I was instructed to bring the book and her to her siblings so that the Balcoin circle can be complete" he took a breath and a smile crept onto his face "Grant is already working on your sister and if our plan works she will be untied with your siblings soon". Cassie was stunned "Grant is a witch?" Sean just smirked and nodded. That's when Nick lost it. "If you want to live you will tell me everything you know now" he warned. Sean just shook his head "That was all I was instructed to say. I cannot say any more". "You're funeral" Nick said as his eyes narrowed Cassie grabbed his arm. "No Nick. I have a better idea" Cassie smiled as she took a pocket knife from her packet. She walked over to Sean with an evil look in her crystal blue eyes. She took the knife and winced as she sliced her palm, blood oozing out of the cut. She placed her bloodied palm on Sean's forehead and whispered words so rapidly no one, not even Sean, could make them out. She released her hand the reveal her blood palm print on Sean's forehead.

"You have been marked. Come near anyone in my circle ever again and you will burn where you stand" Cassie said . "You can't mark a witch" Sean snickered "I just did" Cassie sounded satisfied. "Now leave and don't ever come back" Nick ordered. Sean's eyes narrowed and he seemed to be concentrating on Nick, trying to do magic but it wasn't working. "You better be on your guard Blake you have no idea what darkness you have created in bringing him back" Sean warned as he walked out the door.

Nick closed the door and followed Cassie into the kitchen where she started to run cold water over the gash in her hand. Nick walked over to her, grabbing a towel and taking her hand "Here let me help you" he said sincerely. "No I got it" Cassie snapped pulling her hand away and sitting down at the kitchen table holding the towel on her hand. "What's wrong?" Nick asked he sat down beside her. "The dark magic. Nick you almost killed him. If I hadn't had stopped you…." Cassie's words trailed off as she looked at Nick concern all over her face. Nick looked at Cassie pained by the fear that was in her eyes "I am sorry. I honestly didn't know what was happening and what is even worse" Nick took a deep breath "I liked it".

"When I first used dark magic I loved the feeling it gave me it was like the best high I have ever had until I started losing the people I love. I couldn't see it at the time but the more in tune I became with my dark powers, the more and more damage and pain I was causing. It wasn't until everyone left that I realized that everything that has happened since I discovered I was a Balcoin was all my fault" Cassie said as tears started forming in her eyes "My mother is dead. My Grandmother is dead. Diana hates the dark side of me so much she left. Because of me the crystal skull was formed and Adam took off with it to do whatever evil bidding the spirit of my father, who by the way is also dead, wants" she was sobbing now. She rested her head on the table and just cried. Nick got up and placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently "Cassie, it is going to be ok" he tried to reassure her. "Please Nick, just promise me you will follow my lead and not give into the dark side as seductive as it can be" she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "I promise" he said softly. Cassie rubbed her eyes, got up and went over to the sink. She placed her hands on the counter and turned back to Nick. "Aren't you the least bit concerned about what Sean about me bringing you back?" Cassie wondered. Nick shrugged "Not really. I mean can we really trust the guy or is he just trying to scare you into uniting with the other Blacoins?" Nick responded. Cassie sighed "You have a point" then her thoughts drifted to Diana 'What about what he said about Grant?" Cassie asked. "Now that I believe" Nick stated. Cassie agreed "yeah me too. I thought it was weird how quickly she just upped and left. I mean I know she was going through a lot but to completely turn away from those who have known her forever and just rely solely on a complete stranger hasn't set right with me. When I met him briefly at the coffee shop before prom I got a sense that something wasn't right. Sean just confirmed my instinct was right".

Cassie was interrupted by her phone ringing "Jake! Oh my gosh are guy ok?" Cassie cried into the other end of the phone. Nick could hear his brother through the phone "We found Adam but he fled and took Melissa with him" Jake informed Cassie. "Where are you?" Cassie inquired "We are in North Carolina" Jake said. "OK can you stay put for 3 days and we will meet you there?" Cassie asked "Yeah but who is we" curiosity filled Jake's voice and Cassie went silent. She had gotten used to the fact that Nick was alive she forgot that the other members of her circle still thought Nick was dead. "Jake, are you sitting down?" Cassie was being cautious "No Cassie I am not sitting down what the hell is going on" Jake's rising temper was apparent in the tone and volume of his voice "Nick is back" Cassie stated and closed her eyes in anticipation of Jake's blow up "You stay away from him Cassie. He will kill you! He almost killed Adam at prom remember?" Jake yelled. "Jake calm down and listen for a minute please" Cassie begged. "Fine go on" Jake snapped "Nick came to me with my father's book of shadows. I did a spell which killed the demon and resurrected Nick. He is alive. He is pretty much back to his normal self" Cassie said and waited for Jake to speak but there was a long silence which had Cassie really on edge "Are you serious?" Jake whispered "Yes Jake. He is here with me and he is fine. We were just attacked by a member of one of the other circles" Cassie started to say "Are you alright?" Jake interrupted "Yeah I have a bump on my head and my hand is burning from the slice I gave myself to mark him but I am fine. Nick and I used our magic to subdue him" Cassie said "So he is really ok and back for good?" Jake asked "yes Jake his fine. You will see for yourself in 3 days" Cassie smiled "OK we will see you then" Jake said and hung up.

Cassie turned to Nick and was about to say something when she noticed his green eyes were wet. "I don't know if I can do this" Nick choked out. Cassie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him "Sure you can. It is what you wanted" she reminded him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He was shocked at the feeling of what it felt like to have her in his arms. She rested her head on his still bare chest and just listened to his heartbeat. He was alive and he was with her and she started to feel the butterflies in her stomach which scared her. She wasn't sure she was ready to open her heart to anyone but the way the feelings came on suddenly she knew it would just be a matter of time before she gave into them and with that thought she pulled away from him.

"We should get going. Let's get my stuff in the car then we can get yours" Cassie said as she opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a case of Red Bull. Nick took the case from her and put it down by the front door. He followed her upstairs as she gathered her back pack, put her and her father's book in her big floppy purse and grabbed a hoodie that was hanging off the back of her chair. "OK I'm good" she said and they headed out to the car. They put her back pack in the trunk, the case of energy drinks in the back seat and headed over to Nick's. She followed him up the stairs to his bedroom and felt really uncomfortable. The last time she was in his bedroom was the day her and Adam drank the elixir, the day Jake almost died. That day was a day she rarely thought about as the pain of all that she lost and almost lost day was too much for her to handle. She swallowed the lump in her throat and just stared out Nick's window into hers. Wishing she could go back there and just hide under the covers. She was startled by Nick's hands on her shoulders she jumped. "Didn't mean to scare you" Nick tried to suppress a laugh "I am ready whenever you are". Cassie shrugged him off "Let's go" she said as she high tailed it out of that bedroom.

"I'm driving" Nick smiled widely and Cassie and tossed him the keys too drained to fight with him. "I figured we will stop in Montana for the night and you can drive in the morning" Nick said. Cassie just smiled and got into the car. They drove in silence mostly, sharing some small talk here and there. Cassie was deep her father's book of shadows that she didn't notice Nick glancing at her. He noticed the way her lips touched the can of Red Bull she was drinking, he noticed how delicate her hand looked as she jotted notes down in a notebook and he noticed how sad her eyes looked. He realized that he had never seen Cassie truly happy. When he met her, she had just lost her mother and now she felt like she lost everyone she ever cared about. For the first time in his life Nick felt helpless. He wanted to help, to save her in a sense and after the encounter with Sean and how easily the darkness inside him took him over, he wondered if that was even possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone so much for the feedback! I am sorry it has been so long since I updated! I want to give a special thanks to L who helped me so much in perfecting this chapter! Hop to have one more update before Thursday as I will be offline for a few days at New York Comic Con (really wish there was a TSC panel lol) **

**I do not own the secret circle**

It was dark and Nick was exhausted. Cassie had been asleep for a an hour or two so he decided it was time to stop for the night. He turned into the first hotel along the highway and gently tapped Cassie on the shoulder "We are going to stay here for the night" he said softly. She stretched and slowly got out of the car. They checked in a drove around to the side of the building in front of their room on the first floor. Nick unlocks the door and flips on the light to reveal a small room with a double bed in the middle, a table and 2 chairs by the window, a dresser with a TV on it and a bathroom. They both look at the bed and look at each other neither one wanting to bring up the subject of who is sleeping where. Cassie drops her bags and takes a few things out "I'm taking a shower" she said and headed into the bathroom. Nick noticed a few menus in the top drawer of the dresser "Hey Cassie I am going to order Chinese you hungry?" he called to her "pork fried rice. If you need money, there is a $20 in my wallet" she hollered as she ran the water.

Nick went over to Cassie's purse and dug for her wallet. When he pulled the wallet out a picture fell to the floor. It was the same photo that she had on her mantle and Nick sighed remembering that night and that dance and how horrible he had treated Melissa earlier that night. Since he had first seen Cassie in the window he had a thing for her but the night of the dance after Zachary Larsen attached her and she ran into Adam's arms, Nick knew that he didn't have a shot in hell with her so he decided to give things with Melissa a shot. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He took the $20 out of the wallet and peeked through the window to see the delivery boy, opened the door, paid just as Cassie was walking out of the bathroom. She had on a pair of sweat pants and a guinea tank and she looked radiant to Nick. She smiled at him and took the bag of food over the bed. He followed her and they both sat down and Cassie flipped through the channels till she found some generic sitcom. They ate and talked and Cassie felt like she was finally getting to know Nick. Just from the small talk and the look in his eye she could tell that he was not really the bad boy he portrayed. She liked Nick he was funny and kind to her though a little mysterious which she really liked and his looks, well they didn't hurt. Nick got up and threw the empty food containers away, grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom. Cassie got under the covers and turned off the lights and closed her eyes. She was just about asleep when she heard Nick rummaging through a closet. She turned to see him pulling an extra pillow and blanket from the top shelf.

"What are you doing?" she asked "Just grabbing extra bedding. I am going to sleep on the floor" he said. "Nick, you are not sleeping on the floor. Come on" she said patting the empty space next to her. Nick just shrugged and climbed into bed as Cassie rolled over, her back to him. Nick lied down and got under the covers and closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep he was too aware of the fact that Cassie was just inches away from him. He could hear her snoring softly and he could smell her coconut shampoo. He was over taken by warmth as he thought of her and knew that something was happening between them he just hoped that it was real and not just because of the fact she saved him. Nick must have been more tired that he realized because all of a sudden he was jolted awake by Cassie "Nick" she screamed and she shot up. Nick groggily sat up and looked over at Cassie. She was white as a ghost, her blond hair a mess, tears streaming down from her eyes which appeared to be bloodshot, her breathing was ragged and she was shaking. "Cassie, what's wrong?" he whispered and pulled her into him. She let him hold her until she calmed down, pushed away from him and laid down on her side. Nick laid down, facing Cassie "What happened?" he asked draping his arm around her. "Bad dream" she said in a frightened voice. "What was it about?" Nick said in a soothing tone. Cassie sniffled and took a deep breath " I was on a beach and I was running. I couldn't find you. I was calling your name and you were nowhere to be found. I just kept running and when I got to a place on the beach where there were 3 rock jetties I spotted you" Cassie's voice broke and she tried to calm her herself down. Nick rubbed her back showing her it was ok to continue. "You were standing in front of two people, Diana and another girl I did not recognize. This girl was very petite with black spiky hair, a pixie like face and the most evil coal colored eyes I have ever seen. I called your name again and when they heard me they each lifted their arms with their palms flexed revealing Balcoin symbols and you went down. I bent down and you weren't breathing and all of sudden your face started to turn different shades of gray and wrinkle like you were decaying or something" and Cassie broke down. Tears streaming down her face again and Nick tried to comfort her. "Cassie shhh it's going to be ok it was just a dream" he said taking his hand and wiping some tears from her cheek. "I know" she said as Nick continued to stroke her cheek. "I just" she started to say and took a deep breath "I just can't lose anyone else" she said in barely a whisper. "Cassie, I'm here, I'm alive and I am not going anywhere. You got that?" he said softly. Cassie nodded and reached her hand up to touch Nick's cheek. She was surprised at how silky his skin felt beneath her fingers. Nick sucked in a breath and then without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her. Cassie was startled at first but quickly gave into the kiss. They were both astonished by the surges of energy that passed between their lips. It wasn't a long kiss but enough to make her feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and enough to make his head spin. Cassie pulled back and smiled at Nick, ducked her head under his chin and curled up close to him. He wrapped his arms around her in and within seconds her breathing was even and she was asleep.

Cassie woke up the next morning to find she was alone in the bed. She looked around for Nick and though she was anxious that he wasn't there she was relieved. She needed time alone, time to think about what happened the night before. She tried to tell herself that it was just a kiss but it felt like so much more than that to her. It felt like a deep connection was starting to form and the only word that came to her mind was why. Why is this happening to her now? Is all of this because they are connected by dark magic now or because she saved him? She wanted something, someone to hold onto for so long she wondered if it was Nick or would she feel like this about anyone. She felt something between them and was worried that whatever it was would end as soon as Nick and Melissa were reunited.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She looked up to see Nick come in but she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "I got coffee and breakfast to go figured the less time we have to stop to quicker we can get to my brother and Faye" Nick said. "Good thinking but if you took the other $20 out of my wallet we are going to have to stop at an ATM so I have cash for tolls" Cassie said blankly. A huge smile flashed across Nick's face "My debit card and cell still work. Guess it is true that not one, not even the banks knew I was dead". Cassie smirked, got up, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed her clothes and they left.

Cassie was driving east with Nick in the passenger seat. She couldn't look over at him. She didn't want to stare at him for too long and she was too afraid of what would happen if she fully gave into the feelings she was having for him or if she should even say anything about the kiss at all maybe she should just ignore it all together. She glanced at Nick out of the corner of her eye and could see that he was in deep thought. Like Cassie, Nick could not stop thinking about the kiss they shared. He was happy to have finally gotten his second chance with the girl next door, to be able to fall asleep with her in his arms was the best feeling in the world to him better than any high a magic potion ever gave him. The only question he had was is this for real? He was uncertain if he was drawn to her because of her dark magic, because she saved him, because she was so lonely and he felt like he owed to her to make her feel better. He knew that there was some reality to the feelings that were brewing inside of him but didn't know how much of it was real and what bothered him the most was he was unsure if Cassie felt the same way. Sure, she cuddled close to him and seemed to be the most relaxed he had ever seen her when she was in his arms but how much of that was loneliness and how much of that was something else?

Nick was so deep in thought he didn't even hear Cassie's phone ring. "Jake! What's going on?" Cassie said. Nick's head popped up as he listened to the conversation that Cassie had put on speaker phone. "Adam and Melissa are headed west to some quarry in Ohio" Jake said. "What for?" Cassie asked. "I am not sure but it can't be good. Maybe he needs to get a different kind of stone or crystal to do something with the skull" Jake said. "Why haven't you done anything? You and Faye have solo magic us it!" Cassie ordered. Jake laughed "Cassie, in order to destroy the crystal skull we need a witch who has the some bloodline as the ones who originally created it" Jake took a deep breath "It took 2 Balcoins to put it together I am afraid that just one witch containing the dark magic isn't going to be enough". Cassie looked over at Nick seeking his permission to tell Jake the truth about the spell and Nick's now dark magic. Nick nodded and took Cassie's hand both on edge at the thought of what Jake's reaction is going to be. "Jake, listen, Diana is not the only one with dark magic that can help us" Cassie started, her voice shaky "Who then?" Jake snapped. Cassie took a deep breath "Nick. Nick can help us" she said tensing up waiting for a reaction "Nick? He has dark magic?" Jake said stunned. "Yes part of the spell was that he had to consume Balcoin blood" Cassie answered. Jake was silent for a while and Cassie looked at Nick nervousness in her eyes. "You and Nick need to meet un is Ohio. I will text you that address. Get here as soon as you can so I can see what the hell you have done to my brother" Jake growled and the phone went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like the shocker at the end of this chapter! Thanks again for all of the feedback and the reviews! It really keeps me going!**

**I do not own the secret circle **

**Xoxo **

**H**

Nick started laughing and Cassie looked over at him with an odd look in her eye "What's so funny?" she said trying not to concentrate on the fact that Nick was still holding her hand. He smiled "because Jake thinks you did something bad to me. You saved me Cassie, how can that be a bad thing?" Cassie pulled her hand away and clutched the steering wheel staring straight ahead. "I think it is great that you are alive and well, I am just really concerned with your dark magic. Jake tried to get me to control it even though my father had said you can't control it" she paused for a moment as if she was thinking really hard about something. She turned to Nick and smiled "but then again, can I really believe anything my father said to me considering what his master plan was?" Nick just smiled and didn't say anything. He knew that what her father had said and done was all a rouse. All an effort for all of the Balcoin children to come together and have dark magic take over the realm of witches. Nick knew truths that no one, not even Cassie knew a big one being the elixir. John Blackwell made up the curse that almost killed Jake in order to keep Adam and Cassie apart. He was full of resentment over the bond that Ameilia, Cassie's mother, had with Ethan, Adam's father, he was going to get his revenge regardless of who was at the receiving end of it. Nick knew that this was something he couldn't keep from Cassie, however, with all she and Eben had said about dark magic, Nick was worried about how Cassie would react.

After that, they drove most of the way in awkward silence. After Cassie pulled her hand away, Nick withdrew a little bit. He was so sure that Cassie was just being nice and only kissed him back out of obligation. That thought started to fester inside him and he felt an anger build that was like nothing he ever felt. He felt rejected and stupid and he had such detest for feeling weak that the power the anger gave him had a physical effect over him that he started shaking. He grinded his teeth and deep snarl came from his throat and all of a sudden there was a big pop and Cassie started to lose control of the car "What the hell Nick?" she said fear in her voice as she regained control and pulled the car over to the side of the road. She got out and Nick followed her. She didn't just have a flat; Nick's dark magic literally blew her tire to shreds. She went around the back of the car and opened the trunk to get to the spare. Nick was right behind her. Before she pulled out the spare she turned to him and said "What happened? What were you thinking to cause this and almost get us into an accident?" She wasn't mean and her fear seemed to subside as sympathy overtook her voice. Nick dug his hands in his pants pockets and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "Nick, come on you can trust me. I won't judge" she said and she tried to take his hand but he pulled away, lifting his head and meeting her blue eyes with his green ones.

"Did last night mean anything to you?" he asked brushing a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "What?" she was shocked and the conversation she so wanted to avoid had become inevitable. "That's what I thought" he said walking away from her so fast she had to run to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm "wait" she pleaded. "Cassie, when I kissed you last night I felt something between us. It was like nothing I have ever felt before" he admitted, his voice distant. She moved closer to him "I felt it too" she whispered "that kiss has been all I could think about all day" she wrapped her arms around his neck "really?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she nodded and smiled. "Than what's going on? Why were you pulling away from me before?" he asked softly. She pulled back to look at him, her arms still locked around his neck "Because you, this scares me. Every time I get close to someone they die or leave or drink some elixir to forget about me" she whispered tears starting form in her eyes. He pulled her close and held her "like I told you last night I am not going anywhere" he said into her hair. "How can you be so sure?" she choked. This time it was Nick who pulled back and shrugged "I'm not. I just know how I feel about you, about the possibility of us". Cassie learned up on her toes "there is an us?" she smiled "I'd like there to be" Nick smiled and Cassie whispered "me too let's just take it slow though" and she kissed him softly on his lips. "I'll try" he smiled mischievously as he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He loved the way she felt, and the way she faintly tasted like Red Bull. Cassie pulled back, panting and flushed, and smiled at Nick. "Come on. I'll show you how to change a tire" she said taking a laughing Nick by the hand.

Nick was impressed that Cassie could change a tire. All he did was check to make sure the bolts were tight enough and to his surprise they were perfect. Cassie smiled as Nick put the jack and their luggage in the trunk. He was different that the Nick she remembered. He was not the cold, withdrawn Nick she remembered. He was warm and kind and made her happier than she had been in a long time, happier than she was when she was with Adam. Nick turned closed the trunk "Here let me drive you can look and see if there is anything in your father's book about destroying or taking apart the crystal skull. We should be in Minnesota in a few hours and we can stop there for the night" he suggested. Cassie tossed him the keys and got into the passenger seat. She opened her father's book still stunned by the energy that came from it whenever she opened it. She was flipping through the pages when she came across a picture of 6 crystals and a skull. "well, I found the spell my dad used to form the crystal, that's a start" Cassie said to Nick. "Anything about taking it apart?" he inquired. Cassie paused and flipped through passed the spell to form the spell "Found it" she said with a worried look on her face "but there is an issue" Cassie said sounding concerned. "What's the issue?" Nick sounded a little alarmed. "You cannot fully destroy the skull but you can break it up into separate crystals. It's quite simple. Two dark witches place their hands on the skull and picture the skull shattering into pieces and then it breaks and whoever was taken over by the skull is free" Cassie read. Nick had a skeptical look on his face "That almost sounds too easy" he noted. "Well the skull is so powerful, it is the most power I have ever felt in my entire life that the spell will only work if both dark witches don't succumb to the darkness before the skull breaks. If they can't control it then they are taken over by the skull and a dark witch with the skull is disastrous just look at my father" Cassie paused for a moment. She needed to say something to Nick but was afraid that he would get mad exploding his dark magic again. She put the book back in her bag and took Nick's hand. He looked over and his smile quickly faded when he saw the expression on her face "What is it Cassie?" he asked. "Nick I'm worried about you doing this spell with me. You have only had dark magic for about 2 days and you are far from learning how to control it. I am afraid the skull will find you vulnerable and overtake you" she admitted quietly. Nick sighed "I had a feeling you were going to say that but do we really have a choice?" Cassie shook her head "when I have ever had a choice when it came to dark magic?" She squeezed Nick's hand "just promise me you will try to control it. No matter how it tries to suck you in remember it is not real. This, you and me, now, that's real. Promise me you will remember that". Nick lifted there linked hand and placed a soft kiss on Cassie's. "I promise". Cassie smiled and closed her eyes.

"Cassie, wake up" Nick said quietly. Cassie opened her eyes to see that it was dark and that they were stopped in front of a diner. "Where are we?" she asked trying to get her eyes to adjust. "We are in Minnesota. I figured we would eat and then find a place to crash for the night. I don't know about you but I am starving" he smiled. Just then a small rumble came from Cassie's stomach. They both laughed as Nick got out of the car. Cassie was making sure the books were in her bag when Nick opened the door for her and reached out his hand. She smiled up at him still in awe of how different he was from the Nick she first met when she had moved to chance harbor. Nick smiled back not letting go of her hand. He loved the fell of her hand in his and hoped they would eat quickly so that they could find a place to sleep. The thought of him falling asleep with her in his arms was consuming his mind.

Nick opens to the door, Cassie walked "At least it's not too crowded" Nick said. Cassie looked around and froze as her eyes reached the counter. She turned to Nick. She looked terrified. "Hey what is it" he whispered pulling her close to him. "Look over there. At the counter on the end" she gasped. Nick looked and he saw a petite girl with black spiky hair wearing a leather jacket. She turned around, feeling she was being watched, looked directly at Cassie and smiled a grin almost as evil as the look in her coal colored eyes. And there in the flesh was the witch from Cassie's dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all are enjoying this story and thanks everyone for following and for the reviews!**

**I do not own the secret circle **

**Xox H**

Cassie grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him out the door. "Cassie talk to me! What the hell is going on?" Nick demanded turning her to face him. When he saw her face he was shocked. She was so pale and her eyes seemed to be stuck in an alarming glare. "It's her" Cassie muttered. "Her who?" Nick was confused not putting two and two together. "The witch from my dream. The other Balcoin, my half-sister" she said glumly. "Come on we have to get to Ohio now" Nick said unlocking to passenger door for Cassie. She got in and within in minutes Nick had them speeding down the highway. "Call Jake" Nick ordered. Cassie pulled out her phone and dialed Jake putting the phone on speaker "Jake where are you guys?" Cassie said frantically. "At a camp ground right near the quarry. Why? What happened?" Jake asked with an edge to his voice. "We are being followed" Cassie said trying to control the panic in her voice. Nick could sense she was about to fall over the edge she was balancing on and he took her hand "Jake" Nick said. "Nick? Is that really you?" Jake's voice sounded surprised and sad at the same time. "Yeah Jake it's me" Nick said awkwardly and looked at Cassie whose eyes were wet at the sound of the reunion between the two brothers she card so deeply for. "Are you ok?" Jake asked "Yeah I am fine. I'm breathing so that's good for a change" Nick joked awkwardly. "You sound ok but I won't believe it until I see it" Jake said with flatness in his voice. "Jake, stop being so pessimistic, aside from being followed Nick is fine" Cassie chimed in. "Who is following you?" Jake demanded. "A female witch, a Balcoin. We don't know her name but I know her from a dream that I had the other night" she smiled at Nick not remembering the dream but what came after. "OK you have the address in your phone when should we expect you?" Jake asked. "We got about 10 more hours to go. We were going to stop for the night but I think it's too risky" Nick said. "I agree. So we will see you soon then" Jake breathed. "See you later brother" Nick smiled. Jake hung up and Nick looked at Cassie with relief all over his face "That was easier that I thought". Cassie laughed "Should make seeing each other in person easier on you two". Nick shrugged and Cassie thought. Nick would be seeing Melissa tomorrow too if everything went as planned. That was the only reunion she was worried about at the moment. Nick and Melissa had history and if everything was supposed to seem as if he never died would Melissa still think of Nick as her boyfriend? Cassie closed her eyes and continued thinking. She did not want Nick to know what was going on in her mind and have those thoughts provoke his darkness. She was really worried about his lack of control when it came to dark magic. She remembered how it was for her when she first discovered her dark side, however, she wasn't thrown into a very important task where controlling it would be key to survival. She had months to get used to it before she had to control it. She had to almost kill Diana in order to get her to use it and with Nick, it was almost like he enjoyed it too much. The glimmer in his eye and the look on his face, she recognized so much of herself in Nick that it scared her. She didn't want Nick to have the same burden that she had. She wouldn't have wished this on her worst enemy let alone the one person that she trusted easily, the one person who she was willing to open her heart to and the one person who actually came back to her.

Nick looked over at Cassie who appeared to be sleeping. He smiled as he watched her for a few moments, noticing that she didn't look as sad as she had just a few days before. He couldn't help but think that he was he was succeeding at the promise he made to himself that he make her happy again. As he approached the exit he needed to get off to get to Jake and Faye his nerves started to kick in. The last time he had seen Jake he had tried to kill him. He was hoping that Jake would realize that it really wasn't him- it was the demon. The time before that was over two years ago when Jake left Chance Harbor. Sure they talked every now and then but it wasn't the same. Nick had needed his older brother when he discovered he was a witch but Jake was gone by then. Jake felt an immense amount of guilt for not really being there for Nick over the years and Nick was hopeful that he could rebuild the relationship with his brother. He needed to show Jake that none of what had happened to him or their parents was his fault. As Nick turned into the campground towards the cabins, Cassie opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" she said taking Nick's hand. "I will be" he said grateful he had Cassie with him. "Hey can I ask you a favor?" Cassie asked. "Anything" he smiled. "Look, things are crazy enough right now without bombarding Faye and Jake with whatever is going on with you and me" Cassie said softly. Nick looked her with an understanding smile "I agree. Lt's have them get used to me being alive first then we can deal with everything else". Cassie smiled "Thanks". "Oh and just because they don't know doesn't mean I can't sneak into your room once they have gone to sleep" he laughed with a mischievous look in his eye.

Nick pulled in front of a cluster of 3 cabins and they both got out of the car. She walked over to him "are you ready for this?" she asked wrapping her arms around him. "As ready as I will ever be" he said hugging her back. Cassie was worried about how Nick would react to seeing Jake again if his dark magic maybe provoked because of Jake's sometimes explosive temper. Cassie walked up to the door to the cabin marked 2 and knocked. Faye answered the door "Thank god you are ok" she said pulling Cassie into an awkward hug. "We are fine. Not sure if we were followed or not" Nick said from behind Cassie. Faye gasped as she saw her once dead friend. "Nick? Is that really you?" Faye said pulling him and Cassie into the front room of the cabin. "In the Flesh" he joked and dug into his pocket "I almost forgot I brought you something" he said tossing Faye a vial of the potion she liked. "It really is you!" she exclaimed and flung her arms around Nick.

"Well if I'll be damned. No pun intended" Jake said coming out of the kitchen eyeing his brother with disbelief in his eyes. "Hey Jake" Nick said shifting the weight of his feet. "Hey Cassie let's leave them to the brotherly bonding you can help me make breakfast" Fay said pulling the petite blonde into the kitchen.

"The spell worked" Jake noted as he circled around Nick, studying his brother. "Sure did. I am back to my old self minus the bad attitude and add in a little dark blood" Nick tried to joke but it came off all wrong. Jake just sighed "glad to have you back little brother" he said pulling Nick into a hug. "Glad to be back but I have to admit it is kind of weird" Nick said as he sat on the couch. "I can imagine" Jake said. "Listen Jake, I don't want to be too sappy but I want you to know that nothing that has happened to me or to mom and dad was ever your fault" Nick started to say. "I should have stayed. I knew what we were and I left. I could have protected you" Jake turned away from Nick too embarrassed for anyone to see him getting upset. "Jake, I don't think so. Everything happens for a reason right? There is a reason why I died; there is a reason why Cassie was able to save me. A reason bigger than any of Blackwell's plans" Nick said. "You could be right but Blackwell did save me from the Curse I can't forget that" Jake said. Nick just shook his head "Jake, there was no curse. Blackwell created the curse and almost killed you in order to keep Cassie and Adam apart" Nick said quietly. "What?" Jake said raising his voice. "Sshh she will hear you" Nick warned. "You haven't told her? Why not?" Jake wondered "She has been through enough, Jake. I will tell her when the time is right. Let's just get Melissa and Adam back and then we can deal with the fake curse" Nick suggested. Jake nodded just as Cassie and Faye came into the main room with plates of food. Cassie and Nick ate in silence. They were so hungry and it was kind of an awkward situation neither one of them knew what to say to Jake or Faye. Nick noticed how affectionate Jake was towards Faye and it made him happy to see his brother finally give into to the fact that Faye was the love of his life. Nick resisted the urge to reach out and touch Cassie's hand. "You both look like death" Faye smirked. "Why don't you guys get cleaned up and go to sleep. We overheard Adam saying something about the quarry and sundown". "Sleep sounds so good" Cassie groaned. "Here" Faye said tossing her keys to a cabin. "This one is the one on the end. It has two rooms so you guys can stay there" Jake said. "Be up and ready to go by 3:30" Faye ordered. Nick nodded and led Cassie out the door.

They retrieved their bags from the car and took the short walk over to their cabin and within minutes they both crashed. They were both woken up by the baring alarm on Cassie's phone.

When Cassie got out of the shower and dressed Nick was in the kitchen filling up water bottles. When he was done he turned to see Cassie leaning against the far wall staring at him with intensity. He put the water bottles on the counter and walked over to her and took both of her hands in his. "What is going on in that pretty little mind of yours?" he wondered out loud. "I'm worried about you, about what we have to do today" she admitted. "My dark magic?" Nick mused. "Yes Nick your dark magic. Just promise me you will not give into the skull. Promise me you won't forget what we have" she pleaded. Nick dropped her hands and placed his on the sides of her face "Cassie there is nothing that can make me forget what we have, what's happening between us" he said with earnest. "That's what Adam said before we drank the elixir" she mumbled. "Well I am not Adam" he said. "No you are not" she said as Nick's lips crushed against hers. She kissed him back fiercely. Hee fingers entangled in his thick blonde hair and she pulled his face into hers. She wanted him closer. She lost all control when it came to kissing Nick. He pressed her into the wall and kissed her back with equal force. He would give anything to be able to spend the rest of the day into the night just kissing her and getting lost in her. The power passing between their lips was getting stronger by the second and Nick knew if he let it go any further they would risk not getting to Adam in time. He slowed the kiss and pulled back from Cassie and he noticed her eyes were wet with tears. He pulled her into his chest and just held her tight for a moment. "Come on we gotta go meet Jake and Faye before they come looking for us" he whispered. Cassie nodded, leaned up and kissed Nick softly one last time hoping that what they had was strong enough to stand against the skull, strong enough for Nick to control his dark side.

They got outside just as Jake and Faye were approaching the cabin "You guys ready? It's going to be about a 15 minute hike" Jake said. "It's rocky and steep so Nick, even though I know you can't wait to get to Melissa, you better not run we don't want you to die…..again" Faye snickered. Nick just shook his head and Cassie started to worry. What if what he had with Melissa was stronger than what they have? Would Melissa be a distraction or a motivator when it came time for Nick to control his dark magic? Did he still love Melissa? Cassie was deep in thought as she entered the woods beside Faye, Nick and Jake were ahead of them.

"What do you think Melissa is going to do when she sees Nick is back to normal?" Faye asked. Cassie just shrugged "I'm not sure. I'm not that close with Melissa" she said coldly. "Am I sensing jealousy? Really, Cassie haven't you gotten over Adam yet? It's been long enough" Faye snapped. "Adam? We drank the elixir. There is nothing there anymore except for a history that I vaguely remember" Cassie was not sure what Faye was getting at so she was trying to cover up the fact that the elixir did not work on her "Oh come on Cassie" Faye sneered "You can fool Adam but you can't fool me". "I don't know what you are talking about" Cassie said nervously. "Yes you do. I know you kissed Adam at your grandmother's wake and you wouldn't have done that if you didn't have…" Faye's words trailed of as realization hit her face. Cassie looked away, her nerves getting the best of her. "You little sneak! The elixir didn't work on you but it worked on Adam. Everything makes perfect sense now" Faye continued. "Faye, stop" Cassie ordered. "You acted so weird around Adam after you two drank that stuff. Melissa thought it was because it was uncomfortable for the both of you but it was more than that wasn't it?" Faye tossed her dark hair as an evil grin crossed her face "And Adam doesn't know". "Enough Faye. I am not having this conversation with you" Cassie said as she started to walk passed Faye towards Nick and Jake.

Just as Cassie caught up with Jake and Nick they reached the edge of the woods and stepped onto a rocky terrain. She looked around and was in awe. There was stone everywhere and in the middle was a small lake. As she panned around the open, rocky area she spotted Adam standing on top of a flat rock in front of what looked like a natural altar, Melissa was grinding some kind of herbs behind him. On top of the altar was the crystal skull surrounded by candles and black stones "Do you see the hematite?" Nick whispered in her ear. "I see it. It's a bad sign. He is going to try to use it to draw the power out of the skull and into him" Cassie said as she started inching closer to where Adam was. "What's the game plan?" Nick said looking around from Cassie, to Jake and then to Faye who looked pained as she watched her best friend helping Adam whose eyes looked like pure evil. "Faye and Jake, you guys distract Adam and Melissa and Nick and I will sneak up to the front of the altar and get our hands on the skull. Whatever you do, don't let Adam near the skull" Cassie ordered. Nick grabbed Cassie's hand, they both crouched down and started making their way to the altar when they were almost there Faye, who was holding Jakes hand tight, yelled out "Melissa!" Faye got close enough where she could see Melissa's eyes and she shivered "Faye! What are you doing here?" Melissa's smiled a crooked smile and Faye gasped when she saw the look in her eyes and the way Melissa cocked her head to the side. It was the same facial expression and movement she used when she was taken over by the demon. Faye took a breath "We came to help you". "Don't listen to her" Adam snarled as he started to raise his hands up at Faye. "Adam! Don't" Cassie yelled as she stood up in front of the altar. "Cassie" Adam said with pain in his voice as he looked into her blue eyes trying to remember what is felt like to love her. He was distracted just enough that he didn't notice who was standing beside her until Melissa cried out "Nick? You're alive?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback and reviews! So glad you are liking it. I am so sorry for the delay in updating. First we were hit with Sandy and I was out of work for almost 2 weeks then my office moved and then thanksgiving. Just been a crazy month so glad to be back on track. I need to thank my friend L for being my muse! **

**I don't own the secret circle **

**Xoxo H**

Nick looked at Melissa and shrugged as he smiled a half smile. Just as he was about to say something Melissa started to panic "What the hell are you guys doing?" she yelled looking around at Faye and Jake "He is a demon. He is going to kill us all" just as Melissa went to lunge at Nick she flew black into a rock wall. She looked up to see Faye Standing in front of her. "What the hell Faye! I can't move" she shrieked as she struggled to get free but Faye's solo magic had her glued to the wall. "Melissa, calm down. I am helping you here" Faye smiled an evil grin. "How the hell are you helping me when he could kill us?" she growled looking over at Nick. "Nick is not a demon. He is back to his old self. The only person that is going to hurt anyone is you if you don't stop it" Faye warned.

Adam was so enthralled in the sight of Cassie that it took him a few minutes to notice the struggle. Melissa was the only person he felt he could trust, the only one that was on his side so he was determined to get her free no matter what the cost. With an evil gleam in his eye, he slowly walked over to where Faye and Melissa were. "Stop now!" he bellowed and raised his hand. Jake ran over and tackled Adam to ground. Adam was flailing and trying to get the upper hand but Jake was stronger. Adam was kicking and swatting at Jake as Jake held him down. "Sorry Man" Jake said and his fist connected with Adam's face knocking Adam out.

Cassie looked over at Nick, took a deep breath and nodded towards the glistening crystal skull that was staring right at her. She could feel the power emanating from it and she hadn't even touched it yet. She tried to shake her worries about Nick not being able to control his dark magic sighed and placed both her hands on top of the skull. Nick followed suit and placed his hands on the skull and gasped the minute he felt the power.

The skull started hissing words to Nick in a snake-like voice. "Get her away from me. You have the dark blood you can be in control of everyone" the voice whispered "you don't need her. All you need is me and you can have anything you want- money, sex- the world can be your oyster if you just let me in" it hissed. Nick shook his head and closed his eyes. He could feel himself being sucked into the darkness. He was losing his fight with the darkness when an image came to his mind of a blonde girl looking at him through a window. Cassie. Every moment they shared came rushing to his mind. Seeing her for the first time, talking to her for the first time in the abandoned house, watching her sleep, the hug she gave him in the kitchen after the phone call with Jake, he thought of what it was like to hold her, to kiss her and how in such a short time she became everything to him. He was not going to let anything, not even a powerful crystal skull, come between them. It was in that moment that he realized he was in love with Cassie. All of a sudden the skull exploded, taking the rock altar with it and everyone went flying.

Cassie landed on top of Nick. She opened her eyes to see Nick smiling up at her. He wiped the hair away from her face and she beamed back at him "Nick! You did it! You controlled your dark magic!" she exclaimed. "We did it" he smiled and pulled her face into his. Cassie smiled as she kissed Nick back, the passionate power the flowed between left them both wanting more when he pulled away to look at her. He stroked the side of her face and he leaned back in and kissed him again. They were so concentrated on being in the moment together that neither of them remembered they weren't alone.

"Looks like the boyfriend stealing dark magic princess is at it again" Faye sneered.

Cassie gently pushed off of and Nick and started looking for the 6 pieces of crystal that the shattered skull had created, not wanting to face Melissa or Adam right now. Nick and Cassie found the pieces quickly; he gave his pieces to Cassie and helped her up. Cassie looked up at Nick with fear in her eyes. She wasn't as afraid of facing them as she was afraid of losing Nick. Nick sensing Cassie's fear, put his arm around her and held her close to his side.

"What the hell is going on?" Melissa demanded as she approached Nick and Cassie. Jake helped Adam up, Adam shrugged him off and darted to Melissa's side.

"I'll tell you what's going on" an unfamiliar voice said from the edge of the woods "I have waited long enough for those crystals so you are going to give them to me now" the feline voice demanded as two girls walked slowly out of the woods and onto the rocky terrain.

As the figures started to come into full view Cassie gasped as she recognized one of the girls from her dream and from the diner. "You" Cassie said to the petite girl who was smiling an evil grin that made Cassie cringe.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded as he cautiously stepped towards the two girls.

"She's my sister" Cassie said solemnly. The petite girl cackled "Hardly. After you killed our father you are no sister of mine. The only thing I need from you is those crystals. Since he now has our blood running through his veins I can use him. I have no use for you" .

"Aren't you even going to tell us your name?" Cassie said quietly. She wasn't sure why but she needed to know. "I'm Deborah and this is Melanie" the petite witch said. Melanie was a tall girl with long cascading chestnut hair and eyes the color of cobblestone.

"Come on Deborah let's just get the crystals and get out of here. They are waiting for us" Melanie instructed.

"What do you know about the crystals?" Nick demanded pulling Cassie closer to his side.

"Oh I know a lot of things Nicholas but not as much as you do" Deborah giggled.

Everyone from the Chance Harbor Circle looked at Nick and looked at each other.

"What is she talking about? What do you know that you haven't told us?" Adam asked walking towards Nick, pulling Melissa with him.

Nick was silent. This was not how Cassie was supposed to find out what he knew. He did not want to be the cause of anymore of her pain and now this tiny thing of a witch was going to make sure that happened. Nick looked down at Cassie to see fear and caution in her eyes. It was the same look she gave him when her and Diana had caught him at Hudson Fields.

"well if he won't tell you, I will" Deborah said looking Cassie square in the eyes "and after you hear this well let's just say you may want to join us instead of him".

"Stop" Nick ordered. "oh I haven't even started yet. We can start with the curse Nick. Why don't you tell your friends the truth about the curse and the elixir that my father made those two drink" she said gesturing towards Adam and Cassie.

"What is she talking about?" Cassie whispered looking up at Nick with pain in her eyes. Nick's heart sunk. The only thing he ever wanted was for Cassie to be happy and not to have to go through any more pain and he was going to have to be the one that caused her pain. Just as he was about to open his mouth Jake stepped forward.

"The curse was fake" Jake said. Everyone looked at each other. Nick looked at Jake wondering why he was taking the burden of having to be the one to tell Cassie this and grateful that he didn't have to b the one to tell her.

"What?" Cassie said looking from Nick to Jake to Adam.

"Your father made up the curse and almost killed me so that you an Adam would drink the elixir" Jake said solemnly.

"Why would he do that?" Adam asked.

"To keep you two apart of course. I mean after the pain that Cassie's mother put him through by choosing a Conant over a Blackwell there was no way in hell that my father would let Amelia's daughter be with Adam" Deborah snickered.

"You knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" Cassie said slipping Nick's arm off her shoulder "how could you?" Cassie looked around the rocky area from Adam, to Melissa, to Jake and to Faye and she felt utterly alone. She felt she had no one to turn to. No one to seek comfort from. She looked at Nick and tears started to fill her eyes.

"There's more" Melanie urged "and it's better than this….well not really but even more shocking".

"Enough" Nick shouted "She has been through enough. She doesn't need this" .

"Well when she finds out you know the truth about what really happened to her mother I highly doubt she'll need you anymore either" Deborah laughed.

"My mother?" Cassie cried "Nick! What the hell is she talking about".

"The night I died the first time I went to the boathouse. The demon that was inside me knew Dawn Chamberlain" Nick started to say and Faye yelled "my mom? What does she have to do with any of this".

Jake put his arm around Faye and whispered "just let him finish. I know this is really hard for him. You can ask him about it after". Faye nodded and leaned into Jake wondering what her mother could have possibly done.

"Anyway" Nick continued looking directly at Cassie. He took in a deep breath knowing that he was going to say to her was going to bring her more pain than she ever felt before. "I was walking toward the docks when Charles knocked me out. When I came to he was holding me under the water. The last thought I remember hearing came from Dawn. Good boy Charles she thought, so glad that both Amelia's blood and now Nick's blood is on his hands and not mine" Nick finished looking at Cassie.

"I don't believe it!" Faye cried "The only thing that my mom was ever guilty of was having an affair with John Blackwell" . She buried her face into Jake's shoulder. She knew her mom was a lot of things but an accessory to murder? She couldn't or wouldn't believe that.

Cassie shook her head tears spilling from her face and she started to sob "Mr. Meade killed my mom" it wasn't a question. It was a realization. She realized why he was almost too accommodating when her Grandmother went ill and he was awkward around her at times. Kate Meade, Charles' mother tried to kill her because of her power, was the reason why Charles wanted her mother dead because her mother was powerful? It didn't make sense because that generation had been stripped of their powers. "why?" Cassie asked through sobs "I don't know" Nick answered and stepped forward to try to comfort her but Cassie flinched. "Cassie I'm sorry" Nick said. She just shook her head "I can't deal with this" and she turned to walk off and Deborah cornered her.

"Not so fast sister" Deborah said holding her hand up "You are not going anywhere with those crystals unless it's with us".


	11. Chapter 11

**I am making up for my lack of updates by posting another chapter today! I know it's short. Promise the next one will be longer. Hope you guys like it! Please review! You all keep me going! **

**I do not own The Secret Circle**

**Xox H**

Melanie grabbed Cassie's arm and all of a sudden Melanie went flying across the rocky clearing landing in the small lake. Cassie looked over to see Nick heading toward her and Deborah. Deborah laughed "Oh your dead…again" she snickered.

"No!" Cassie yelled "what does it matter to you? He keeps big secrets from you guess whatever was going on with you is over and poor little Cassie is really alone. Boo hoo" Deborah fake pouted and all of sudden she fell to her knees. "What the hell?" she cried looking up at Nick and then laughed "You are no match for a Balcoin" She said raising her right hand revealing the Balcoin symbol. Nick just stood over her and shrugged "You are forgetting I was re-born with Balcoin blood and that makes me stronger" he smiled an evil smile and Cassie gasped just has Deborah started screeching in pain "Melanie help!". Melanie soaking wet was stumbling out of the water when Melissa ran towards her. Instead of fighting Melissa, Melanie ran for it towards the woods. Melissa and Faye darted after her.

"Cassie make him stop. You need us you don't need him or your circle they don't get you like I do" Deborah begged gasping for air and her throat started burning. Nick was glaring at Deborah with his palms flexed towards her.

"Nick stop. Don't let the dark magic take you over" Cassie pleaded but Nick didn't hear her. He didn't car about anyone around him all he cared about was getting rid of this witch who possibly took the most important thing in his life away from him. He was going to make her pay for losing Cassie.

Cassie looked down as Deborah took her last breath. He face swollen and blue. Her eyes wide open with no life in them.

"You killed her" Adam said quietly.

"Nick what have you done!" Cassie cried.

"I'm sorry. I" Nick started to say and when he saw the pain and disappointment in Cassie's eyes he couldn't handle it so he just ran off into the woods. He needed to be alone. He needed to think and he wasn't sure if he would even go back to his circle at that point.

"I got him" Jake said to Adam as he took off after his brother.

Cassie didn't understand anything that had happened since they destroyed the skull. Nick had controlled his dark magic just a few minutes earlier when they destroyed the skull and now someone is dead. He had kept so many things from her it made her wonder who he really was. She couldn't handle any of this. She sat down on the rocky ground, put her head in her hands and just cried.

In the woods Melissa finally caught up to Melanie. She grabbed her by her long hair and threw her to the ground. "What do you want with the crystals?" Melissa demanded.

Melanie looked up at Melissa her gray eyes starting to well with tears "I honestly don't know. Deborah just told me they were the only way".

"The only way to what?" Melissa demanded "To make our powers stronger" Melanie answered. "Are you sure about that?" Faye chimed in coming up to the girls out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked sincerely "Do you really think the Balcoin Badass would do anything to help anyone that didn't have Balcoin blood?" Faye sneered.

Melanie shook her head "What have I done?" Melissa reached out her hand and helped Melanie up. "Why don't you tell us what you hav done?" Faye sneered.

"Faye" Melissa said "I honestly do not think she was filled in on Blackwell's real plan".

"What plan?" Melanie said as she brushed the dirt off of her pants.

"Blackwell used the skull to try to kill all of the non-Balcoin Chance Harbor witches. We started burning. We would have been scorched to death if the dark magic duo didn't kill John Blackwell" Faye answered.

"Before he died he told Cassie and Diana that his plan was to get rid of all witches that were not his descendants so that the Balcoin children could have their own circle and be the most powerful witches that ever lived" Melissa said.

"No that can't be true" Melanie said. "Sorry but it is. Why do you think Cassie and Nick destroyed the skull? They wouldn't have destroyed it if it wasn't so evil" Melissa added.

"I can't believe this. This means that almost everything Deborah and Grant told me was a lie" Melanie choked as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"grant? What does he have anything to do with this?" Melissa asked. "Cassie found out that Grant is a witch. Him docking that boat of his in Diana I mean Chance Harbor was no coincidence" Faye answered.

"He's a Balcoin?" Melissa said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No Melissa. He's a witch like us so whatever his plan for Diana is I am not sure how it would even benefit him if Deborah wanted to carry out her father's plan" Faye wondered.

"He will benefit. Grant and Deborah have been together for 5 years. He proposed to her a few months ago and she said she would marry him if he would help her get her family back" Melanie said solemnly as looks of shock covered the faces of Melissa and Faye.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am on a roll so updates will be coming a little quicker now.**

**I don't own the secret circle.**

**Xo H**

On the other side of the woods Jake finally caught up with Nick. "Nick just stop for a second" Jake ordered grabbing his brother's arm trying to catch his breath.

"Jake get off of me" Nick yelled shrugging his brother's arm away and started to walk away.

"Where are you going" Jake asked. Nick stopped and turned to face his brother. The concern in Jake's eyes was nothing that Nick had ever seen before. It made Nick uncomfortable.

"As far away from here as I can on foot" Nick responded.

"Nick just wait a minute. We just got you back you can't go" Jake said swallowing the lump that forming in his throat.

Nick shook his head unable to fathom that this was the same Jake that left him only 2 years earlier. "What do you care you left remember?" Nick snapped and Jake sighed. "I know. And I am sorry about that. Not a day goes by that I don't regret that decision".

"Well retrospect doesn't do me any good, Jake. You were my only real family and then one morning I wake up and you are gone. Then 2 years go by and I find out you joined the witch hunters? The very people that killed mom and dad?" Nick yelled.

"I didn't know that they were the ones. I honestly thought that it was Blackwell. I didn't know the truth until Cassie and I went into the past" Jake admitted.

Nick cringed in pain and the sound of Cassie's came. He shook it off and took a step closer to his brother. "Then why did you leave?" Nick asked sincerely.

"I left to protect you from this. I realized what I was when I found our family's book of shadows and things started happening. I would think of something like _i don't want to get up to turn the TV on_ and all of a sudden the TV would go on. It was new and scary and I didn't want you to have to go through any of this. I honestly thought it would just be me because I am the oldest. I wanted you to live as normal of a life as possible and how could you if you found out your brother was a witch?" Jake responded sadness coming to his face. He left to protect not only Nick but Faye too.

Nick could see the remorse in his brother's eyes and sighed. "I understand. I probably would have done the same thing which is why I need to leave now. I have hurt too many people. I have no much blood on my hands that with this dark magic I don't want anymore. I need to go before someone else dies" Nick said quietly as the image of the look on Cassie's face when he killed Deborah entered his mind. He had never seen her look at anyone like that before and the fact that he was the one that caused that pain made his heart ache.

"What about Cassie?" Jake asked softly. He knew all too well the hold that Cassie had over the people she let in.

"What about her?" Nick snapped "I hurt her. I caused her more pain than she should have had to go through. Nick couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want anyone, especially Jake, see him this upset. He felt week and vulnerable and he despised feeling like that.

Jake remembered seeing Cassie and Nick after they destroyed the skull. The way they looked at each other. The genuine happiness he felt coming from them when they embraced. The pride and adoration in Cassie's eyes after Nick was able to control his dark side. "You love her" Jake said matter of factly.

Nick shrugged "what does it matter now anyway? I kept some big secrets from her. She probably hates me. Who could blame her though".

"I know Cassie and I am sure she doesn't hate you. She's hurt that is obvious but hate is a strong word and after all that Cassie has been through and all that she has learned about those around her she hasn't hated anyone yet and I doubt she will start with you" Jake reassured his brother.

"Maybe but I don't know if I can face her" Nick admitted.

"Nick, you are strong, stronger than any of us. I am the one who ran and I regret that every day. Please don't repeat my mistake" Jake pleaded.

Nick didn't protest. He let out a sigh "I just need some time to think. I will meet you back at the camp later I promise".

"You better" Jake smiled pulling his brother in for a hug. Nick rolled his eyes and pulled away.

"See you later" nick said as he walked off.

Jake started to head back to the quarry when his phone went off. It was a text from Faye _We have Melanie. We are in the woods just north of the quarry. _

Jake realized they weren't that far away and sprinted in the opposite direction he had come in from.

Cassie sat on the rocky ground and sobbed. The pain was excruciating realizing the truth about her mother and Charles was putting over the edge real quick until she felt a familiar arm around her shoulder. She looked up to see Adam sitting next to her. She leaned into him and her crying slowed.

"It's going to be ok" Adam said softly.

Cassie just shook her head "I am not sure it ever will be. Everything that I thought was the truth up until this point was a lie. My mother's death, the curse, the elixir and Nick".

Adam pulled her close "That's not a hundred percent true. I saw how he looked at you Cassie".

She looked over at him, her blue eyes red-rimmed and blood shot from crying "He kept so many things from me. How can I trust him?"

"Nick is many of things but a liar he is not. If he kept some things from you he must have had a good reason" Adam said with distance in his voice.

Cassie didn't say anything. She was very uncomfortable sitting next to Adam and leaning on him for support. It didn't feel right to her. The one person she wanted to lean on had betrayed her in a way she wasn't sure was forgivable. Her mother, her grandmother and Diana all gone. She had no real sense of family anymore. "I have no one left" Cassie realized out loud .

"Sure you do. You have me" he smiled hoping that would bring some reassurance to her but Cassie just shook her head. "Adam, you drank an elixir. There is nothing between us. I don't feel any kind of connection to you anymore whatsoever" Cassie whispered.

"That's because I don't think it was you and me that was written in the stars" he admitted out loud. He had been thinking this for a while especially after spending so much time with Melissa. Everything he thought had come to fruition when he saw Nick and Cassie kiss. As shocking as it was to him, he realized that what Nick and Cassie had was something that only came along once in a lifetime and he wouldn't deny her of that. Although he couldn't remember his feelings for Cassie or what it was like to be with her, he couldn't imagine them being stronger than what he was feeling for Melissa. Melissa had become the most important person in his life. She stuck by him through good and bad. He was comfortable with her and was able to talk to her about things he wouldn't dare share with anyone else in his circle.

"You and Melissa huh?" Cassie looked at Adam and smiled awkwardly. "You and Nick?" Adam laughed.

Cassie couldn't help but giggle. "It is so weird how much has changed in such a short time" she smiled sincerely.

"Yeah It is but you need to ask yourself is it all really bad?" Adam questioned.

"Adam, people are dead" Cassie looked over toward Deborah's body "Diana is gone and Nick is now a dark witch all because of me" she said as the tears started to spill again.

"No. People are dead as a direct result of John Blackwell" Adam said sternly "Unfortunately you AND Nick were caught in the crossfire. If none of this happened you would have never come to Chance Harbor. You would have known your Grandmother. You would not have the friends that understand you the way we do and you wouldn't have whatever it is you have with Nick".

Cassie pulled away from Adam and started to get up "I have nothing with Nick" Cassie said with anger in her voice.

"Cassie, I saw you two together. Everyone saw it. You can deny it all you want but we all know the truth and eventually you will come around and realize it too" Adam said.

"What about you and Melissa?" Cassie asked.

"What about Melissa?" Adam said coyly.

"You have feelings for her" Cassie stated. "And?" Adam smirked.

"I just hope you won't drink an elixir to forget about her too" Cassie tried to joke but it came off all wrong.

Adam just laughed "I won't" Adam sighed "I just have to let her deal with whatever she needs to being that her once dead ex is in fact alive. The only thing I can do right now is support her in any way I can".

"You are a good guy Adam Contant" Cassie smiled.

"No he's not. He's just a sad little Emo boy" A feline voice snickered from across the quarry.

Adam and Cassie turned to see Faye, Jake and Melanie walking towards them.

"Where's Melissa?" Adam asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.

Jake approached him and whispered in Adams ear so that Melanie wouldn't hear "Melissa is just north of here digging a hole to bury the body". Jake didn't need to say anything else. Adam shot up and started running into the woods to help Melissa.

"What is she doing here?" Cassie asked gesturing to Melanie.

"I have information that may be able to help you" Melanie said.

"Why would you help us?" Cassie asked.

Melanie took a deep breath as the realization of her dead best friend's true plan hit her heart "I think Deborah and her father wanted me dead too"


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry is has taken me so long to update! The next chapter should be up in the next day or so. Thank you for all of your reviews and follows. L, this is for you I hope this fixes your Melissa craving lol **

**I don't own the secret circle**

**Xoxo H**

Melissa wandered a little bit trying to find a spot to make the hole for Deborah's body. Melissa was overwhelmed in all that had gone in just the last hour or so. Nick was alive. He was rally alive and he no longer needed a demon to keep him that way, but Nick had changed. He seemed darker and edgier and she couldn't completely understand why he was so different. The Nick she knew, though he had that bad boy image, would never have killed anyone. Am image popped in her head. Cassie. It was obvious that Cassie had something to with it but to what extent she did not know. Seeing Cassie and Nick kiss at the quarry definitely stung a little but not to the point where Melissa would have thought it would. Though it had taken her a while after Nick died the first time, she had come to accept the fact that Nick was gone. She even went so far as to kill him herself the second time because he wasn't himself. He was a demon and trying to kill his only brother. She even started getting closer to Adam around the time Nick first returned to get the crystal.

All of a sudden Melissa got a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced around the woods and tried to look through the trees to see if anyone was there. No one had asked Melanie if anyone else was with her and Deborah so for all Melissa knew another Balcoin could be waiting in the woods to grab her. Melissa tried to see through brush but it was too thick. The woods were too silent except from the gently blowing of the leaves from the light breeze. Melissa heard the snap of a branch coming from behind her and she froze in fear. She slowly turned around to see Nick standing in front of her. The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise as she slowly started to back away. She never dreamed that the boy she once loved would be the person she feared the most. She never dreamed that he would resurrect into whatever it is he had become.

"Melissa, relax. I am not going to hurt you" Nick said with a calming tone in his voice.

"How do I know that?" Melissa choked "You killed that other witch".

"Not by choice. I just couldn't control it" Nick whispered sitting down on a tree stump.

"Control what?" Melissa asked. Everything was so confusing to her. She had no idea how or why Nick had returned.

"My dark magic" Nick said simply.

"What are you talking about? What happened to you?" Melissa asked tears started to form in her brown eyes.

Nick explained everything to Melissa. How it was Charles and Dawn that were responsible for his death. How he teamed up with Eben in order to live, to come back to his circle. He explained how he found John Blackwell's book of shadows and the spell that Cassie used to bring him back.

"You drank her blood?" Melissa squealed with a disgusted look on her face. Nick just nodded. "I needed to in order to be human again. All I have wanted was to come back to my circle, my friends" he smiled.

"I don't mean this in a bad way but why did you want to come back? After everything you have been through, all the bad things you have seen and heard why come back here of all places?" She asked.

"I needed to come back and make things right. Prove to everyone, especially you, that I am not a cold withdrawn trouble maker" he admitted. Nick shifted on the stump uncomfortably. He had never been so open with Melissa before.

"Make things right? I should be the one trying to make things right I stabbed you remember?" Melissa chuckled. Nick laughed "And I forgive you for that. I know it was really hard on you. I heard your thoughts as you plunged the knife into my back" he admitted "but I also know you did the right thing. You saved me from killing my brother which is something I would have never, in life or death, ben able to cope with."

"Heard my thoughts?" Melissa blushed. Nick smiled and said "yeah it's a demon thing. But don't worry, I have and will never reveal them to anyone."

"Wow. I have never seen this side of you. Are you sure you have dark magic and not super sensitive magic" Melissa tried to joke. Nick smiled "I just want to tell you that I am so sorry for the way I treated when we were together. I really did care about you. There was a part of me that loved you though I had a really crappy way of showing it" he whispered.

"But you weren't in love with me" Melissa said careful not to set Nick off. "How did you know that?" he asked. "Because you never looked at me the way I saw you look at Cassie today" Melissa whispered. Nick smiled "And you never looked at me the way I saw you look at Adam."

Melissa just sighed "Adam is a really good guy. I just hope the power of the skull doesn't linger inside him. He still seemed a little off after you and Cassie destroyed it."

Nick just shrugged "I am sure he will be fine" his voice carried.

"And I am sure you and Cassie will be fine. You need to give her some time" Melissa smiled.

"Thanks Melissa" Nick said standing up. "I am really glad we got to talk". "Me too" she said and hugged Nick. Nick held her tight and just as he planted a kiss on the top of her head he heard and angry voice "What the hell is going on here? You get away from her!" Adam bellowed as Melissa squirmed out of Nick's arms.

"Chill out Adam. Nothing is going on here. Just two old friends clearing the air" Nick said.

"How can you trust him?" Adam said to Melissa with an evil look in his eye. Nick had never seen Adam look like that before and he was ready to intervene if Adam should go after Melissa.

"Because it's Nick. Pretty much the same old Nick just a little nicer actually" Melissa said as she smiled over to Nick.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Adam said glaring over at Nick.

"And you are the same person you were before the skull? I don't think so" Nick snarled.

"Come on guys. Enough. It's been an exhausting day. Let me just dig this hole and then we can go back to the others" Melissa pleaded looking from Adam to Nick and Back to Adam.

"You two have fun. I'm out of here" Nick said. "Will we see you later?" Melissa asked concern crossing her face and Adam looking displeased. Nick just shrugged "I don't know. I told Jake I would but I honestly don't know what I am going to do. I need to think" Nick said and he walked away.

Adam looked at Melissa watch Nick leave. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Adam said frantically grabbing both of Melissa's arms. Melissa struggled and broke free "god Adam I am fine! The only person hurting me here is you" she yelled as she started to walk away .

"Wait. I'm sorry" Adam said rubbing his forehead "I didn't mean to do that. Just thought of you and Nick alone drives me crazy" he admitted. She needed to get this hole done and get back to the group. She felt safer with Nick then she did with Adam and she wasn't sure why. She bent down and placed her palms on the ground, closed her eyes and the ground rumbled and split to form the prefect grave.

She took a deep breath "Nick and I were over a long time ago. Just because he came back from dead again doesn't mean that he is going to hurt me nor does it mean that I am going back to him. Come on you saw him and Cassie" Melissa said trying to restrain her voice from rising. Adam sighed "I know that. I just worry about you when it comes to him. I remember how depressed you were when he died. I remember how painful it was for you stab him. I just don't want to see you go through that again". Melissa smiled "Adam, you have become a great friend and I appreciate everything you have done but please don't worry about me. Everything is fine. I promise" Melissa said.

"So you don't have any feelings for him anymore?" Adam started pressing. He wanted to know. He needed to know. Melissa smiled at Adam "No I don't" she said honestly and grabbed Adam's hand and lead him back towards the rest of the group. Everything inside of Adam was telling him to trust Melissa and believe her that her feelings for Nick where just a memory, yet there was a part of that wanted Nick to be gone once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry took so long for the update. More updates to come within the next few days. Back on a roll finally. Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**I don't own TSC I just love it so much!**

**Xoxo H**

Melissa and Adam heard footsteps behind them and saw Jake and Cassie who were being followed by Melanie who had her arms tied around her back and was being led by Faye.

Melissa was startled by the way Melanie looked, helpless, her blond hair hanging in her face and she could tell that Melanie had been crying "Is that really necessary?" Melanie asked glaring at Faye. "of course it is. We have no idea what their plans are and we need a lot more information from her we can't risk her running off" Faye said. Melissa went up to Melanie "are you ok? " Melanie was concerned. For some odd reason she felt a connection with the blonde witch. "I am not OK. My best friend is dead and it looks like she wanted me to be the one to die. Everything I have known up to this point is a total lie you have no idea what that feels like" Melanie started to cry again. "I know all too well what that feels like" Cassie mumbled.

"You girls take Melanie back to the camp. Adam and I need to hang here for a bit we will meet you there in a little while" Jake said and everyone nodded and Melanie looked at hole in the ground knowing that this is where Deborah was going to be buried. Faye saw the sadness on Melanie's face and rolled her eyes. She knew she better not make one of her snarky comments so she started to grab Melanie to pull her along. "I got her" Melissa said sternly. Faye just shrugged and started walking off.

Jake walked over to Adam and the two of them watched the girls disappear in the woods. Jake noticed that Adam was totally on edge and the evil gleam that lingered in Adam's eyes had Jake uneasy. Jake started walking back towards to quarry motioning Adam to go with him. The two walked in silence for a few minutes and Jake observed Adam looking around every few seconds as if he felt he was being watched. Adam was also continuously playing with something in his pocket. Jake's senses were high and knew there was something going on with Adam. Jake stopped, turned towards Adam and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Ok Contact spill it. You are acting strange even for you" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Adam said shrugging out of Jake's grip.

"Adam, come one. You are looking around like someone is about to jump out and get you. You keep fidgeting with your pocket and you just don't look like you" Jake said "So what is going on?".

"Nick" was all Adam replied.

"Nick? What does he have to do with anything?" Jake asked.

"When I came to help Melissa with the hole she was talking to Nick. I didn't like it" Adam said coldly.

Jake couldn't help but laugh "Jealous much?"

"I am not jealous" Adam said through clenched teeth "I am concerned" he said taking a deep breath. "Nick is back from the dead again. The last time he was back he tried to kill me and you and it was Melissa who killed him. What if he retaliates or something?"

Jake shook his head "Nick is fine. He's pretty much the same Nick he was before he died the first time just a little nicer actually" he smiled.

"Oh Jake you are delusional! Nick is not fine. He came back from the dead the first time and slaughtered witch hunters and now he is back again and killed a witch. Cassie has caused a lot of problems since she came here but this by far is the worse thing she could have done" Adam ranted.

"You are blaming Cassie for all of this? This is not her fault. None of what happened is her fault" Jake said anger taking over his voice.

"how can you say it is not her fault? Everything is her fault" Adam said with an edge to his voice. Jake noticed the evil gleam in Adam's eye's getting stronger but he couldn't stop the words from coming from his mouth "If you want to blame anyone you can start with your father! He is the reason my parents, Faye's dad, Diana and Melissa's mom's and your own mother are dead!" Jake yelled.

"Do not test me Jake" Adam growled putting his hand in his pocket again as he backed away from Jake.

Jake, though he was tough as nails, was actually becoming fearful of Adam. He could see that Adam was a ticking time bomb and could not afford to have him explode while he was alone with him out in the woods.

"Look man, I shouldn't have said that. I am really surprised that you feel that way about Cassie though. I guess I never realize how much you resent her" Jake said calmly hoping to diffuse the situation.

Adam released his hand from his pocket and sighed "Yeah I guess deep down there was that I just never said anything until now and I never acted that way towards her at all. Up until now I felt bad for Cassi but now that Nick is back, I just feel angry".

"Why though? You don't remember anything with Cassie and admit it bro you and Melissa definitely have some stuff between you that no one, not even Nick can take away and let's face it, you saw Nick and Cassie together I highly doubt he would try anything with Melissa. I know he wanted to clear the air, to try to make things right" Jake said.

"Yeah you are probably right but what about his dark magic doesn't it bother you?" Adam said as they reached the quarry.

"About as much as Cassie's initially bothered you" Jake joked.

"it didn't bother me that much I was more concerned for her ability to control " Adam said confused. Jake cracked a smile "I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little concerned about Nick's ability either. I know that it took Cassie a while to be able to control it I just hope that Nick will be focused enough to learn control a bit quicker than Cassie did".

"Do you think that Nick has anymore secrets? I mean he is going to have to come clean about everything if even has a shot of controlling it" Adam said as Jake started rummaging through Deborah's pockets.

"I really don't know if Nick is hiding anything else. I just really hope that he can work things out with Cassie he is going to need her help with his dark magic" jakes voice trailed off "What the hell?" he said holding up a beige leather bound book with a familiar looking crest on the front.

"That's Melissa's family crest" Adam exclaimed snatching the book from Jake. Adam started flipping through the first few pages until he got to the family tree.

"Deborah is a Glaser?" Jake asked anxiously.

"No. Melanie is" Adam said quietly "She is Melissa's cousin".


	15. Chapter 15

**Getting into the juicy stuff now. Hop you like this chapter! Setting lot's of stuff up! **

**I do not own TSC**

**Xoxo H**

On the walk back to camp Cassie couldn't think about anything else but Nick. She was too preoccupied to even pay attention to Faye's interrogation of Melanie and Melissa telling Faye to stop. Cassie was trying to wrap her mind around the events of the past few days and the secrets that had been revealed. Just hours ago she was kissing Nick in the kitchen of the cabin and now the thought of him caused her chest to ache. She couldn't understand the purpose of all of this. Why did Nick come back from the dead only to hurt her? Why did he keep many truths from her? Was there anything else he was hiding? She really thought he cared about her maybe even loved her and now she was not sure about anything. She continued to walk ahead of everyone so that she would be able to hide the tears she couldn't stop from coming. Cassie was a place within herself where she felt more alone than she had when her circle left chance harbor. Learning things about Nick and seeing him kill Deborah created an emptiness, an unfillable void within her that she was not sure she would ever be able to recover from. As Cassie stumbled through the woods in a daze, her anger started to rise. She was more angry at her father than she had been the night her and Diana had killed him, she was angry at Adam for leaving with the crystal skull and succumbing to its power. She was seething over what Mr. Meade had done to her mother and to Nick but when it came to Nick, she did not feel anger. She felt heart broken and lost. She wanted to know why he kept those things from her but most of all she wanted to know if thee bind that was forming between them was real. She had never been so open and felt so free with anyone else as she had with Nick. He was accepting of her as a whole good bad and indifferent. He was funny and kind and she knew that she had been drawn to him since she had first moved to Chance Harbor but at this point she couldn't understand why. Then something Adam had said earlier came to her _I don't think it was you and me that was written in the stars. _ If it wasn't her and Adam but really her and Nick, then how could Nick hurt her so bad? Another face popped into her mind. Ethan. She remembered going back in time with Diana at prom and hearing a teenage version of her mother telling Adam's grandfather that it was Ethan who turned their circle over to the witch hunters yet her mother still loved Ethan that much was clear. Cassie wondered if her mother had ever fully forgiven Ethan, but that was a question that would forever go unanswered. The question that Cassie pondered the most was could she ever forgive Nick? Trust came hard for Cassie especially in recent months that the only answer she could give herself at this point was time. She needed time to think, to heal to see how she really felt about Nick. As easy it was for her trust him, it was even easier for him to break that trust and for her to completely want to push him away but could she? There was a part of her that was so hurt that she never wanted to see or talk to him again and there was another part of her that just wanted to find him and run into his arms. She wasn't sure which was the more dominant part so she committed to giving herself the time she needed she just hoped that seeing Nick would not provoke either of their dark magic and that she could handle being near him without being with him. She knew it was going to painful and she had the fleeting thought of abandoning her circle the way they had done to her, however, she felt that if she did that than Blackwell wins. Her circle needed her and her father's book of shadows in order to prevail in whatever good versus evil war they were in.

As the campground appeared in front of her Cassie took a deep breath, ran her hand through her sweaty blonde hair and put her brave face on. She knew she was going to have to hear things that may be painful and a part of her wished Nick was there for comfort but that quickly faded as she heard Melissa and Faye arguing.

"Don't untie her she may run" Faye snarled. Melissa and Melanie both rolled their eyes and Cassie was taken back at how similar their facial expressions were that Cassie shuddered.

"Where am I going to go? There is no one in this world I trust to turn to right now that I'm probably safest as your hostage" Melanie growled.

Cassie started making a fire and Faye went inside to get some burgers and hot dogs. It was dark and she was starving.

Melissa left Melanie with Cassie while she ran around the back of the cabin to grab some chairs. Cassie took it upon herself to untie Melanie . "Thank you" Melanie said as she rubbed her wrists. You could see the purple marks that were caused but the ropes Faye had obviously tied too tight.

"Here have a seat" Melanie said gesturing to a chair as Cassie walked over to her car to retrieve some Red Bull and a case of water. She handed Melanie a bottle of water and Melanie looked grateful.

Faye came out with a tray of burgers and buns and glared at Melanie when she saw Melanie had been untied.

"Oh stop it Faye" Cassie said "We have more important things to worry about than a scared witch running away".

"Whatever you say princess" Faye sneered .

Melissa calmly sat down next to Melanie "I know this is had been a tough day for all of us but we really need to know what you know. Our lives, all of our lives, depend on it."

"I come from a coven in New Salem, Massachusetts" Melanie started "it includes myself, Deborah, Chris and Doug Henderson, who are your brothers, Sean Dulaney and Portia Bainbridge".

"Grant isn't part of your circle?" Cassie asked curiously.

"No about 6 years ago Grant came to us from another Coven in New Hampshire. His parents went back to Australia and he came down to stay with his Grandma who is also Sean's grandma and immediately we knew he was a witch. He was more advanced than we were so he guided us and helped us improve our powers until a strange man named John Blackwell came to town. He started to get really close to Deborah, Chris and Doug- his children. He told Deborah that he had three more daughters, you, Diana and a girl from the New Hampshire circle named Suzan Wittier. He told Deborah that he was going to Chance Harbor to get you and Diana and that if anything happened to him she was to finish his goal of having his family all together" Melanie paused.

"that's what he told her? He wanted his family back? He said nothing about witch domination?" Faye asked wide-eyes.

"As far and I know at least that is what Deborah told me. She was in constant contact with her father and John knew Diana would be tougher to crack than you. He knew your vulnerabilities , Cassie , I heard him say that you were just like your mother he just hoped not as strong. So when he left he gave Doug and Chris his book of shadows and made Deborah promise to finish their work. So when John said he was having a hard time breaking through to Diana, Deborah devised a plan to send Grant, her long time boyfriend, to Chance Harbor to distract and woo Diana so that she would trust and go wherever he went if something were to go wrong. At first Grant was reluctant but when Deborah promised to marry him if he did it, he agreed to it" Melanie paused.

"Wow. That's some elaborate plan. Blackwell sure had his bases covered" Melanie said and everyone except Melanie nodded.

"Did you know about the true plan? Did you know that Blackwell wanted all non-Balcoin witches dead?" Melissa asked.

Melanie shook her head "I didn't then but I think Deborah did. Why else would she give me this?" Melanie reached in her pocket and pulled out a cruet.

"That rind looks similar to the one my father used to ware" Cassie exclaimed examining the cruet.

"Yes. I think that Deborah may have made it in case something happened to Grant but I am not too sure" Melanie admitted. " Cassie you should know that Grant is a good guy and after speaking to him I felt he was developing genuine feelings for Diana. I really doubt that he would harm her in any way".

"But he did harm her. He has been lying to her and that is an unforgivable act in Diana's eyes" Cassie said.

"So what about the New Hampshire circle? What do you know about them?" Faye asked.

"All I know is that Chris and Doug from our circle and Laurel Quincy and Jeffrey Lovegood from the New Hampshire circle went to Chance Harbor to investigate your circle and get a lay of the land and that everyone from both our circle and theirs were to meet on the beach in New Salem once Suzan was on board. Last Deborah told me was that Suzan refused to even acknowledge her father. He left that task up to Chris and Doug and was adamant that all three circles needed to meet on this specific beach in New Salem in order for the family to be together. I know that the beach is where the witches that fled from Salem in the 1600's so I am not sure if there is a correlation or not. I was instructed to retrieve a particular relic that belonged to our ancestors from Chance Harbor" Melanie said.

"What kind of relic?" a masculine voice said from behind that caused all of the girls to jump.

"It's a silver diadem with a crescent moon on it" Melanie said.

"Nick and I found it in the abandoned house. We put all the items we found in a box in Nicks closet" Adam said looking at Jake.

"Don't look at me the only box I found was a box of adult dvds" Jake chuckled.

"Good then our spell worked" Adam said proudly,

'What spell?" Melissa and Jake said at the same time.

"We spelled the box so that only Nick and I could see it" Adam said.

"Where is Nick?" Fay asked looking around.

"He needed some space, some time to think" Jake said looking sympathetically at Cassie.

Cassie shifted in her chair and just stared at the burger in front of her. She suddenly lost her appetite. If the mention of Nick's name gave her this much of a reaction she could only wonder what was going to happen when she would see him again. She could feel her eyes well "I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to bed" she said and headed towards her cabin.

Jake got up to follow her and Faye grabbed his arm "she also needs some space. Let's finish up our conversation and we can fill her in tomorrow. She's been though enough" Faye said softly and everyone looked at Faye like she had two heads. She smirked and shrugged "I am not that heartless besides I know all too well what it feels like to be betrayed by an Armstrong" she smiled at Jake who narrowed his eyes and pulled her to his lap. "that's ancient history" he said kissing Faye on the cheek.

Cassie fiddled with her key she wanted to get into the cabin and away from everyone and everything that reminded her of Nick. She opened the door and flipped on the light to see Nick sitting on the couch.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him for moment "Nick what are you doing here?" She asked taking him in. His blonde hair, his mouth that was drawn tight and his green eyes that were red rimmed and blood shot as if he had been crying all day.

"I needed to see you." Nick whispered.

Cassie was silent as she regained her composure. She was trying so hard not to cry and lash out at the same time. Just looking at Nick was causing her to want to hyperventilate. The only thing she wanted to ask was why but she figured she would hear him out first. Give her time to organize her thoughts ad formulate her words. She stood still as she was not sure if she could stop her body from running to him and allowing him to hold her and comfort her which is what she wanted so badly but was internally torn by the lack of trust she had for him.

Nick stood up and walked towards Cassie he flinched when she started to back away. He sucked in a breath and his tears along with it. He knew he had hurt her but did not realize the extent until now. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be OK, that he never meant to hurt her and that it was literally killing him inside that he had caused her so much pain. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and he never felt more than he had in the few days they spent together. He wanted to tell her about the visions of her he saw and how much in love with her he was but he held back. She wouldn't want to hear it anyway. Little did he know that was exactly what she needed to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK so please don't send me hate PMs when it comes to this chapter. I promise that this was needed in order to get to where I feel the characters need to go (I am talking to you Revelation lol)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! I am going to try to update more often **

**I don't own the secret circle **

**Xox H**

Cassie couldn't even look at Nick. It was too painful for her and she knew she needed to give herself some time to figure things out, to process all that had gone on. She needed to time to heal from the secrets that had been revealed, from the betrayal of Charles and most of all she needed to figure out her feelings for Nick. She turned her back to him and stared at the fireplace. She was afraid that if she looked at those green eyes any longer she would run right back to him and that wouldn't be the right thing for either one of them.

When Cassie turned her back to Nick it tore him up inside. He couldn't believe how things had changed so drastically in just a few short hours. A part of him was glad he didn't have to see her face as he was having a hard time seeing the pain he had caused written all over his face. For a second he thought he was glad that Deborah was dead. He blamed her for telling Cassie things that he wanted to be the one to tell her when the time was right.

"Cassie" Nick finally broke the silence "I am so sorry you had to find out that way. That was not the way you were supposed to find those things out" he said quietly.

Cassie quickly turned around to face him "There was never going to a good time was there. You were never going to tell me. You were just going to let me believe in the lies that that have defined my life for so long" she lashed out at him. Immediately she wanted to take it back. She wanted to tell him she was sorry that she was just hurt and that everything would be ok but she couldn't because that wasn't entirely true. She was not sure if everything would ever be OK again but she did know one thing in this moment she had little to no trust in Nick and that's what hurt the most.

"That's not true. I wanted to tell you everything and I knew I would eventually but the truth is I did not know when. I would like to think I would have told you after we destroyed the skull but I honestly don't know" he answered as honestly as he could looking into her glassy blue eyes.

"Why? Why did you keep those things from me. I don't understand. I thought we had something special but I guess that was just a lie too" Cassie said trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Don't you see Cassie, I didn't tell you right away because of what we have. For the first time since you moved to Chance Harbor you seemed genuinely happy. For the first time you had hope, not pain in your eyes and I couldn't bear to see you in anymore pain so I didn't say anything right away. But please don't say that what we have isn't special or doesn't mean anything because to me, it means everything" Nick choked and couldn't fight the tears from falling from his face. It was killing him that he was the cause of all this. It was killing him that he didn't tell her everything when he had the opportunity to.

Cassie looked at Nick as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She knew Nick was hurting but that did not take away from the fact that by keeping things from her he betrayed her trust. She walked past Nick and sat down on the couch. She put her head in her hands and shook her head and looked up at him, the tars still streaming from her blue eyes.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" she asked staring at him blankly, the emotion draining from her face.

"Diana didn't leave because she hates you" he said. Cassie's eyes widened and Nick continued "she found out what Charles did to your mom after prom and she didn't know how to handle that and she was afraid of your dark magic and how you would react if you found it". "Diana knew all this time?" Cassie whispered and Nick just nodded. Cassie didn't say anything. Everything about Diana leaving made perfect sense. Cassie started to feel bad for Diana for having to carry that big of a burden. She made a promise to herself that she would not let Diana to take on the blame or guilt of what Charles had done any longer.

Nick looked at the sympathy that crossed over Cassie's face and then watched as the pain settled back into her eyes. He wanted to run over to her and hold her and tell her he loved her but he couldn't. He had one more secret that he had been keeping that he had to tell her. He took a deep breath "there's one more thing" he said regaining his own composure. Cassie looked up at him and nodded for him to continue. "Your grandmother wasn't killed by witch hunters" he started "what?" Cassie sobbed. She started to feel like this was more than she can handle, however, what she needed was the truth and Nick was not going to deny her that any longer.

"Your grandmother and Charles set Blackwell up to come over to her house for coffee and clear the air. Little did he know that your grandmother spelled the chair he would sit in so he couldn't move. You mother, 16 years ago, had made a cruet for Blackwell and hid it behind on of sconces in the living room and had that sitting on the table. Charles went to light cruet. Blackwell warned him not do but Charles didn't listen. He lit the match, dropped in the cruet and your grandmother went down. Charles did not know that Blackwell had discovered the cruet and replaced it with one made to kill your grandmother" Nick finished. "Mr. Meade killed my Grandmother too?" Cassie started sobbing uncontrollably as the true intent of Blackwell's plan came to light. The only thing that was stopping her from going to find her brothers and sister was her circle. She knew that they needed her in order to live and even though she felt like she no longer had a place with them, they were still her family in a sense and she would what she had to protect them.

She was so deep in thought that she hardly noticed Nick had sat down next her on the couch. She was startled at the feel of his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her to him and she cried on his shoulder for a minute letting the scent of his cologne and cigarettes engulf her. She longed for his comfort and now that she had it, it felt all wrong. She pushed away from him and shot him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry Nick I just can't" she said he breath ragged as her sobs started to slow.

"Cassie the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I care about you so much. I can't stand the distance that's between us" Nick said without thinking.

Cassie walked toward the door or the cabin "The distance you created, Nick You kept things from me and betrayed my trust. I just don't know how I feel about you right now" she said as she angrily opened to door gesturing him to leave. He walked past her and shut the door, refusing to leave. He turned to her and said "you may not know how you feel but I know how I feel" Nick started to say as tears started to cloud his vision. "Nick please don't say anything. I really need some time to process and I just can't hear anymore" Cassie cried. As Nick went to leave he turned around to look at Cassie one more time "just because things are the way they are with us right now doesn't mean I am going to abandon you or give up on you" he said softly. Cassie couldn't respond. She wanted to run to him to tell him she wasn't going to give up either that she cared about him so much but that trust was so hard for her and the fact he betrayed that was a big deal but she said nothing except "Good bye Nick" and forced him out the door pushing it shut. She turned around, her back to the door and just cried. She wanted so bad to open up that door and run back to him but it was all just too painful. She wanted so bad to be with him but she wasn't sure if she could ever trust him again.

Nick stood in front of the cabin door stunned and sad. He really hoped that he would have been able to tell Cassie exactly how he felt about her but couldn't blame her. He knew he messed up bad by not being totally up front with her he just never fathomed that it would be to the point where it pained her to look at him. He started to feel anger on top of the sadness and he started to shake. He knew this feeling and that h only had minutes, maybe seconds before his dark magic exploded. He turned around to see Jake right in front of him "I don't want to talk about it" Nick said through clenched teeth trying to keep his dark side in check. "You don't have to" Jake said cautiously handing Nick his car keys "Just go cool off and meet us in Chance Harbor" he said grabbing his brother's shoulder. "Thanks Jake" Nick smiled awkwardly and darted to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is for all my Madam shippers out there especially A and L. I wanna thank L for all of his help with this chapter and story as a whole!**

**I don't own the secret circle**

**Xoxo H**

"Nick!" Melissa yelled as she got up to go after him she felt someone grab her arm. "leave him alone Melissa, he needs to cool off" Jake said. Adam saw Jakes hands on Melissa and shot up. He put his hand in his pocket and gently took Melissa's arm to pull her away "I suggest you get her hands off of her right now Jake!" Adam warned , the evil gleam returning to his eyes. "Relax Conant  
Jake said releasing Melissa and backing away. "is he going to be OK?" Melissa asked Jake, ignoring Adam. "I think so. They just both need some time" Jake answered. Melissa turned to Adam with a disapproving look "Cabin. Now. We need to talk" she said pulling Adam away from Jake.

"Melanie, I think you should stay with Cassie tonight she shouldn't be alone. If you two can clean up, I will go check on her" Jake said. Melanie nodded and Faye smiled. As much as sometimes it bothered her how protective Jake was of Cassie at times, it was a quality about him that she had grown to love.

Jake walked up to the cabin and knocked "Cassie, it's Jake can I come in?" he asked. "I'm sorry Jake I really don't want to talk tonight" she said from behind the door. She sounded exhausted. "That's Ok we can talk tomorrow on the ride back to Chance Harbor. Faye and I are riding with you" he said. "Ok. What about Melanie?" Cassie asked still from behind the door she did not want anyone especially Jake to see her in the state she was in. "She will ride with Melissa and Adam but it is ok for her to crash with you tonight?" Jake asked. Cassie didn't answer right away. She couldn't help but wonder where Nick was but she wasn't going to ask. She had heard Melissa and Adam and Faye made no effort to hide how she felt about Melanie. Cassie sighed "sure, but I am going to bed right now. Just make sure she locks the door behind her" Cassie said. "Ok Cassie good night" he said feeling quite silly to be talking through the door. "night Jake" she replied and went to bed. She must have been exhausted because she didn't even hear Melanie come in and settle down on the couch.

When Melissa and Adam got into the cabin Melissa gestured to the couch "have a seat" she instructed. Adam released his hand from his pocket, ran it through his hair and sat down. "What has gotten into you?" She asked "you have been acting kind of strange, different" she said.

"I'm fine. Honest" Adam answered looking at Melissa. He hated to see the look of disappointment in her eyes. "look Melissa, having Nick back has brought out a side of me I'm not entirely proud of" he admitted. Melissa couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny, Melissa" Adam scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing between me and Nick" Melissa mumbled. "It's not all about you" he said. Melissa shot him a hurt look. "I don't mean it like that. Nick killed Deborah, he hurt Cassie and he had been working with Eben before he came back so who knows if he is being real or if this is just a ploy to get us back in the hands of the hunters" Adam said. Melissa shook her head "I don't think so Adam. Nick maybe different than he was before, but not in a bad way" Melissa said. "How can you defend him? He used dark magic to kill someone?" Adam blurted out. "Cassie also killed people with her dark magic but that didn't make you abandon her. If anything, it drew us all closer" Melissa said. Adam shook his head "I remember some stuff that happened but I still have no recollection of the feelings I had for her and what does my feelings for Cassie have to do with your feelings for Nick anyway?" Melissa got up and walked towards the fireplace. She wrapped her arms around herself to warm her up from the sudden chill that was in the air. She stared intensely at the fire place and all of a sudden flames rose from the logs. Melissa turned to Adam and smiled. God did she love having her solo magic back.

"Just because you don't remember doesn't mean that you don't care what happens to her" Melissa answered making her way back to the couch. "So you still care for Nick?" Adam said looking at Melissa straight in the eyes. "of course I do but not the same way I used to" Melissa paused. She needed to think about how she could put this to Adam so he would understand. A smile crept to her face and she said one word "Diana". Adam looked at Melissa sideways, trying to figure out where her head was at. He couldn't stop staring at her, the thoughtful look in her eyes, the way her hair fell in curly waves just past her shoulders. God she was beautiful. Adam shook his head "I don't know what any of this has to do with Diana. You are losing me" he joked. Melissa smiled "OK when you and Diana broke up did you stop caring about her? Did you stop worrying about her and did you stop wanting her to be happy?" . "of course not" Adam said "in fact I've been texting her every now and then to see if she was OK. She hasn't' responded though" Adam frowned. "Well that's kind of how it is with Nick. I know Nick in a way no one else does and I only want him to be happy and OK. Just because he has died a few times and come back doesn't mean I stopped caring and it also doesn't man I want to get back together with him either" Melissa said taking a deep breath she turned and looked directly at Adam and whispered "I guess it's true when they say you never you stop caring about your first love." Adam looked into Melissa's brown eyes and his breath caught. He had known that something had been developing between them, though he had never imagined Melissa would that at him like that. There was glittery look in her eyes, one of a desire that he could feel coming off of her and into him. He took his eyes off of her, looked up at the lights that were on in the cabin and all of a sudden they dimmed. He looked back at Melissa who had a soft smile on her face. Adam leaned into her and whispered "I wonder if the same goes for the second." With that she tilted her head towards him and their lips met. Her head was spinning as he deepened the kiss. She let her tongue trace his bottom lip and he pulled her in closer. Their bodies were pressed together, and as Adam started to intertwine his gingers into her silky, black hair Melissa broke away panting. He looked a little disappointed and she smiled at him and tucked herself under his arm. He wrapped his arms around her "Is something wrong?" he asked. Melissa smiled "Not at all" she answered cuddling close to him "I just don't want to do anything we are not ready for and I don't want anything to ruin this" she smiled looking up at him and kissed him softly. "That will never happen" he whispered holding her close to him. Melissa laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Adam thought about what she said about not letting anything ruin them. The only person that could do such a thing would be Nick and h would never let that happen. He slid his hand into his pocket and an evil grin crossed his face. He would make sure that Nick would never have the opportunity to even try to come between them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews and follows **** Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**I don't own the secret circle**

**Xox H**

The next morning Cassie, who hadn't slept for more than 2 hours, go up to find the cabin empty. She was grateful as she really didn't want to see Melanie. Melanie, along with everything else about the cabin was a constant reminder of Nick that she just wanted to get home and take as many shifts as she could at the Boat House to take her mind off of him. She quickly changed her clothes and packed her bag. When she was done packing she did a quick sweep of the room. She noticed Nick's back pack and one of his hoodies hanging on the back of a chair. She picked up the smoky gray hoodie, smelled it and closed her eyes. She let his scent of cologne and cigarettes overcome her and a single tear fell from her eye. She thought that maybe after sending him away, she would feel better, she wouldn't care as much but the exact opposite happened. She felt no closure only the longing to be with him. To tell him that she was sorry and that she felt so empty without him but she wasn't sure if that was the case. She was back to where she was a few days ago wondering if it was really Nick she wanted to be with or if it was the spell that she did to bring him back that made her want him in her life so bad. She knew that the only way that she would find the answers would be to give it time. She slipped the hoodie on over her head and breathed the scent in deeply once more, picked up his back pack and her bags and headed for the door. She went outside to see Jake and Faye packing up her car. Melissa, Melanie and Adam were already gone.

"Oh Cassie you look like hell" Faye smiled. "Gee thanks Faye" Cassie rolled her eyes. She walked over to Jake who was half in her trunk trying to arrange all of their stuff "Here this is Nick's. Make sure he gets it" she said handing him the backpack. Jake noticed the sweatshirt she was wearing and smiled at her. She just ignored him, put her bags in the backseat and climbed in.

"Oh so the princess wants to be chauffeured around?" Faye mused as she got into the front seat.

"Leave her alone Faye" Jake smiled as he handed Cassie a thermos of coffee. "Thanks" Cassie said blankly.

"Seriously, though are you alright?" Faye asked with a sincerity to her voice that Cassie never heard before. She found it oddly comforting as she took a deep breath "honestly? Not at all" she replied as she sipped her coffee.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jake asked.

Cassie's blood started to boil "What's there to talk about? How Nick kept some seriously crucial things about MY life away from me? How everything I ever though was a lie? Or how it's my fault that he has dark magic and killed Deborah? No wait let's talk about how Diana knew that Charles killed my mother or better yet how he also killed my grandmother somewhat accidentally" she blurted as hot tears ran from her face.

"Whoa slow down" Jake said calmly "First of all, none of this is your fault or even Nick's fault"

"How can you say that?" Cassie cried. Jake sucked in a breath and said "because I know you and I know my brother. You two are not the cause or any of this. There is only one person to blame and that is your father. Even in his death he is still doing whatever he can to get you away from us so you can join forces with them".

Cassie thought for a moment. Could her father still be powerful from beyond the grave or is it Deborah and her siblings who were just carrying out his wishes? Either way, he was still in control and that made Cassie seethe with hatred. "Do you think that my father planned for Nick to hear all of that knowing that Nick would hurt me intentionally or not?" Cassie asked.

"It is definitely possible. Blackwell was so sneaky and seemed to have every angle covered that I wouldn't put it passed him" Jake paused for a minute "but Nick would never hurt you intentionally, Cassie. You need to know that".

Cassie hung her head and a soft sob came from her throat "How can you be so sure?" she cried.

"Because he loves you, you know" Faye said answering for Jake.

Cassie shook her head "I don't know if I believe that. Say he does, then how could he betray my trust so easily?"

"Sometimes, you do stupid things that you don't mean to do to hurt the people you love" he looked over at Faye and reached for her hand "If it's meant to be then you find a way to forgive and move forward" he lifted Faye's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Faye rolled her eyes and turned to Cassie "but you never forget and use it as leverage for as long as you can"

Cassie laughed as she observed Jake and Faye. It seemed life forever ago that Nick was in the front seat with her and they must have looked the same way to outsiders driving by. Two people who really cared about each other. She remembered the look in Nick's green eyes when he told her he wanted them to be an us. Then she remembered the look in his eye when they talked last night and how the pain just defined his face and she felt sad again. She tilted her head down and smelled Nick's sweatshirt she was wearing and Jake laughed breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I knew that was his" Jake mused. Cassie just shrugged "Just because I care about him doesn't mean I trust him and it doesn't mean that we should be together either". Faye gave Cassie a knowing smile, after all Cassie wasn't the only one who loved an Armstrong "just give it time" Faye said and Cassie smiled back. She was about to close her eyes when Jake started talking again.

"We learned a lot of things from Melanie last night" Jake chimed. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Cassie played along. Again, anything to take her mind off of Nick.

"First of all that diadem that Adam and Nick found is part of something the New Salem Circle calls the Master Tools. There are 3 of them- the diadem, an arm band and a garter. They originally belonged to the very first coven known. When thy fled from Salem and the witch trials thy brought these tools with them. They are the most powerful tools in existence besides the skull. Anyone who possesses both the skull and the tools would be able to get complete witch domination with just a simple spell" Faye said excitedly. Cassie made a mental note not to let anything of power in Faye's hands; she knew all too well how crazy Faye could get when it came to magic.

"Speaking of power, what do you think we should do with the crystals? " Cassie asked "Split them between the 6 families like the elders did?"

Jake shook his head "I really don't think that is a good idea" and to Cassie's surprise, Faye agreed "there is too much crazy going on to trust everyone".

"What do you mean?" Cassie said. "Well I don't think Melissa should have one because Melanie is staying with her and with them being family and all….." Fay was saying and Cassie interrupted her "Family? What are you talking about?" "oh that's right you had left. Melanie and Melissa are cousins. Apparently Melissa has an uncle she never knew about" Faye explained. Cassie just nodded. She had a feeling that there was something there with the way they had very similar mannerisms so that made perfect sense. Cassie continued talking about the crystals "and Faye no offense but with your Mom and all you shouldn't have one either" Faye scowled but Jake spoke for her "Faye isn't going home she is staying with me but I don't think being in a house with my brother and two crystals is the smartest idea either". Cassie sighed "well since Diana is MIA that just leaves me and Adam". "I definitely do not think that Adam should have any access to anything with power. I would even like to keep him from the abandoned house if we could" Jake said. Faye glanced at him sideways "explain" she said. "I am not sure what it is but ever since we destroyed the skull Adam has been off, way off. Something is up with him and I just can't figure it out" Jake finished.

Cassie and Faye agreed. Adam had been off. Maybe it was Nick's return or just residual power from the skull but Jake was right they had to be careful. So that left her holding all the crystals and she wasn't sure how she felt about that either. Having that much power in her possession made her a huge target and living in that big house with nothing but her magic made her feel vulnerable and even more alone. "I guess I will hold on to them" Cassie was reluctant to tell anyone her ideas of where she would put them and no one asked her.

"Even with the issues you are having with your dark prince of a boyfriend, you really are the only one we can trust" Faye hated to admit it but it was true. "Nick is not my boyfriend" Cassie cried "he is nothing to me". Faye just smiled remembering how she herself was when Jake came back "You say that now". Cassie rolled her eyes before closing them. As much as she wanted to not be thinking about Nick, he was a constant on her mind. It's going to take a lot more than a few days for me to trust him again if I ever can, she thought and then she was asleep.

Cassie slept the entire way back to Chance Harbor. Jake pulled up in front of her house and his cell phone beeped. Jake read the text, put the car in drive and sped away startling Faye and Cassie. "what the hell Jake?" Faye yelled "where are we going?" Cassie cried.

Jake grabbed Faye's hand "We have to go to Faye's house right now" he said then looked at Faye with an apologetic look "That was Nick, he has your mom".


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows. This particular scene is a long one so we will be broken up in multiple chapters. It's a good one **

**Xoxo H**

**Don't own TSC**

Nick took the keys from Jake and ran to the truck. He was grateful for his brother. If Jake hadn't given him and out things could have ended far worse than they had. Nick flung to the door of the truck open, jumped in the driver's seat and slammed the door truck. His hands were shaking so bad it took him a minute to get the key in the ignition. When the engine roared to life, Nick immediately flew the shift into reverse and peeled out of there. He did not want anyone around in case he couldn't control his darkness. He had put everyone through enough especially Cassie. As he got onto the highway, he sighed with relief. His hand has stopped shaking and for the most part he was calm. He couldn't get Cassie out of his head. The conversation just kept replaying in his mind and the only image that was there was one of Cassie flinching away from him as he tried to move closer to her. He shook his head in disbelief of how things had turned out. He was grateful he finally got to tell her the truths he knew, though that didn't make it any easier on Cassie at all. He knew she would be in pain, however, she deserved the truth. She along with the rest of the circle deserved to know exactly what transpired sixteen years ago that caused the deaths of so many including that of Amelia and even Nick's own death. Nick was privy to a lot of information being the traitor witch and all, however, there were some things that even the witch hunters did not know. Nick thought about how things were the past few months and how much he longed to be alive and get a chance to make things right. In trying to do what he felt was right, he hurt the person that he wanted to be in his life most of all Cassie. Nick drove further trying to get these images out of his mind. He was so wrapped up in the pain he caused that he could barely remember what it was like to hold her. Then the air suddenly smelled like coconut, the same scent as Cassie's shampoo and image of someone else came to his mind. Dawn. She had the answers and Nick was determined to make her give them to him. He smiled to himself and floored it all the way back to Chance Harbor.

As Nick pulled up to the Chamberlain house his adrenaline started pumping. He shut off the engine and picked up his cell phone that was on the passenger seat and sent a text message to Jake _I am at Faye's house. You may want to get over here. I will do whatever necessary to get Dawn to tell us what really happened_. That text was not entirely true as he had no plan in harming Dawn he just wanted her to tell them the truth. Fill in the many blanks that were left after Blackwell's death. He also wanted Cassie to hear things first hand and he knew that Jake would not be showing up alone. His plan was in motion and he just hoped that he was strong enough to suppress his dark magic enough to where no one would get killed this time. As Nick got out the truck he smiled to himself trying to picture the look at Dawn's face when she saw him as a living breathing man not the lifeless lump she left lying there in the sand at the docks. He thought about messing with her in a way not unlike how Blackwell messed with Charles but Nick shook his head. If he knew Jake like he thought he did then Jake would be arriving soon with the rest of the circle in tow.

Nick stood in the street staring at the modest Chamberlain house. He saw that the light in the front room was on and could see Dawn's silhouette through the curtains and it appeared she was sitting in one of the big comfy chairs reading a book. He took a deep breath _stay calm do not hurt anyone_ he told himself as he headed up the front walkway. _Here it goes_ he thought as he climbed the front steps and placed his finger on the doorbell. He heard Dawns footsteps on the wood floor as she approached the front door.

"Who is it?" she asked. Nick paused for a moment "open up and find out" he teased. He could not help but smile. _Oh this is going to be fun_ he chucked to himself.

"Nick?" Dawn said as she opened the door her eyes widened.

Nick just nodded and flashed an evil look. Dawn tried to close the door on him but Nick was faster. He pushed the door open causing Dawn to step backwards almost losing her balance.

"Abaddon?" Dawn choked out. Nick just shook his head. He noticed Dawn grabbing for an umbrella that was in the stand next to the door. He waved his hand and the umbrella, along with the entire metal stand went flying down the hall. Dawn took a step back and put up her hand. She started to say something in Latin but her magic was no match against Nick's newly gained Balcoin blood. Dawn's body looked as if it were a rag doll being lifted by the back of the shirt as she went flying from the foyer across the hall, landing in the cushy chair in the front room. Nick walked briskly towards her smiling wide. Dawn was stunned. Her blonde hair was now a disheveled messed. Nick raised his palm towards her as Dawn struggled to get up. She tried with everything she had to get out of the chair. Nick was standing over her as she mumbled something in Latin but her borrowed magic was too weak to win over Nick's dark side.

"Abaddon, please just tell me what you want" Dawn begged.

"Oh relax it's not Abaddon Mrs. Chamberlain. The demon is long gone, it's me, Nick" Nick said in a matter of fact tone.

"But how?" Dawn asked with a bewildered tone in her hoarse voice. The shocked look on face gave Nick more of a satisfaction than he could have hoped for. Nick did not respond. He was distracted by footsteps behind him. Faye, Jake and Cassie had come in right behind him and were all looking at him with disappointed looks on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked. Nick couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Cassie was wearing his hoodie. That was a good sign in his mind and that made him even more determined to keep his dark magic in check.

"Everyone relax. I am not going to hurt anyone" he said to Faye who looked like she was about to take a swing at him. Jake put his arm around Faye and held her tight to his side. Nick looked at Cassie and said "I am just going to get the answers that you, all of us deserve".

Adam and Melissa came in with Melanie who closed the door behind her. Dawn noticed the chestnut haired girl and gasped "Melanie? Is that you?".

It was in that moment that Nick knew he did the right thing in magically gluing Dawn to the chair. Dawn was looking at Faye tears in her eyes as Faye said "Mom, you are going to answer whatever questions Nick or any of us ask you. I am beginning to think that you have more of a role to play of this than I could have even imagined". Jake led Faye over to the couch and sat down next to her Melissa sat on her other side and Adam sat on the arm of the couch his arm draped around Melissa. Melanie took a seat on the floor in front of Melissa and Cassie was left to sit in the cushy chair directly across from Dawn.

Cassie looked up at Nick almost grateful that he brought everyone together. She knew that Nick wanted her to know everything and she had come to the conclusion that he had told her everything he knew. She couldn't be at him for wanting her to have closure, however, she still had a part her that was nowhere near ready to trust him again. God did she want to. She observed the determined look on his face and the thoughtfulness that was in his eyes and her fear of his dark magic started to subside. She couldn't help but notice the smile he gave her when he noticed what she was wearing. She shrugged at him with a small smile on her face to show Nick that she was ok with what he was doing. He needed that reassurance, the hope that if he controlled his darkness and got Cassie some closure maybe just maybe things between them would be able to be fixed.

"Well now that everyone is here why don't you tell everyone who you thought I was when I first got here" Nick looked directly at Dawn knowing that what they were about here was going to change everything they ever thought to be true about their witchcraft, their families and most of all themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is all backstory! We learn what took place 16 years ago. Hope you like my take on things**

**Xox H**

**I don't own the secret circle **

Dawn was hesitant. She looked over at her daughter and knew that their relationship was broken. The only way it could be fixed was to tell the truth, the entire story and that scared her. After Eben and the hunters kidnapped Faye, Dawn realized the consequences of her actions and getting her powers back from Kate did not give her what she had hoped for. She wanted to be powerful and strong, like she thought she was 16 years prior. Dawn was not powerful. Instead, she was weak , emotionally bankrupt and left alone with her shame and guilt consuming her. She was determined to make things right though she feared that the truth would just alienate Faye from her even more and she did not want that.  
Dawn looked up at Nick, clear her throat and said "I called you Abbaddon".  
"And who is Abbaddon?" Nick asked.  
"The powerful leader of a clan of demons" Dawn tried to stop to her voice from cracking.  
"And how do you know this demon?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Because I helped Blackwell summons him 16 years ago, not long before the fire at the boat yard" Dawn struggled to keep her composure. Her face fell as the sound of the gasps amongst her daughter and the circle.  
"Why?" Faye asked, tears streaming from her eyes as she clutched Jake's hand tightly.  
Dawn went to sit up straight and struggled against the hold spell that Nick had on her. Nick looked over at Jake who looked over at Cassie who nodded. Nick released the spell. Dawn sat up straight. Though she wanted to run over to Faye, she knew better. The group was trusting her to stay put and tell the truth. "Because Blackwell told me we needed them to defeat Eben and the hunters. I didn't learn the truth until it was too late" Dawn admitted.  
"What truth?" Nick asked.

Dawn sighed. "Everything was peaceful and fun before Blackwell arrived to town. My circle was really tight and we practiced our craft diligently but in a fun way. Sure, sometimes things got a little out of hand but we were kids and we were happy in our little world. I had been seeing your father for a over a year when black well arrived" Dawn said as she looked at Faye who immediately broke eye contact. "Blackwell was mysterious and handsome and showed us a part of magic that our parents had forbidden us to try-black magic. I was immediately drawn to him and his power and he took advantage of that. I didn't learn about his Balcoin roots or his plan to create a circle solely of Balcoin blood until it was too late- too late for the circle and too late for me I was completely under his spell" Dawn said softly.

'Where does my mother, our parents fit into all of this and what was he doing with the demons?" Cassie asked anxiety filling her voice, fear covering her eyes. Nick walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair, placing his hand on Cassie's shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't flinch or shrug him off. She reached up and grabbed on to hand, clinging to it. She looked up at him, her eyes wet and cheeks flushed he squeezed her hand letting her know he was there is she needed him. Cassie may not have not trusted Nick, but in that moment they both knew she needed him, to steady her, to support her and comfort her.

"You bloodline Cassie is one of the oldest and most powerful. Your line is filled with goodness, strength and conviction. The only bloodline that could stand against the Balcoins so John decided that he would merge the two so to speak. He figured that a Balcoin/Blake child could grow into a powerful coven leader and knew that the Blake's would not do anything that would put you or mother in danger" Dawn said remorseful "but there was only one problem. Ethan".

"my dad?" Adam said putting his hand in his pocket as a soft growl came from the back of his throat. Melissa looked up at him "just calm down and hear her out" she whispered. Adam nodded and held her hand.

"Amelia and Ethan were THE couple the first 3 years of high school. They were inseparable. They were so in love it made the rest of us sick" Dawn chuckled. "There was nothing Ethan wouldn't do for her, including leading the hunters to the circle".

Adam shifted, his hand still in his pocket, anger rising in his chest.

"When Blackwell saw how close Ethan and Amelia were he came between them. He was seductive and charming and he wanted her power. Amelia and John became close friends. They were together a lot, she was like his apprentice learning some of the darker magic. After the elixir didn't work, he decided that he needed to get rid of the problem all together".

"The problem being my dad" Adam said through clenched teeth.

"Yes" Dawn started to say and was interrupted by Jake. 'What do you mean the elixir didn't work? What elixir?"

"Similar to what Adam and Cassie took. Ethan took it thinking it was something to help him sleep but really it was a bond breaking serum. It was supposed to break the bond he had with Amelia but it didn't work. Amelia and Ethan were destined to be together and if the love is strong enough, no magic can break through that" Dawn said.

Cassie looked at Adam and turned away "It didn't work on you and Adam because you weren't written in the stars as Ethan would say. Only your parents were destined, not your families".

Nick held Cassie's hands tighter and she looked at Adam who was in a daze. It was getting to be too much for everyone.

Dawn saw the solemn faces and figured she would speed things up a bit. "So Blackwell seduced every one of the girls in the circle except for Sharon, your mother" she said looking between Jake and Nick.

Jake and Nick looked at each other and looked at Dawn "Your mother was good and kind loved your father so much. They were a few years older than us, married right out of high school. John tried but your mother was already pregnant with Nick and told John if she didn't leave her family alone, there would be consequences. John backed down. Sharon was a master with the plants and herbs and he knew that she could take him out with one tiny flower so he gave up pretty quickly".

Cassie looked up at Nick and smiled as she squeezed his hand. He couldn't help but smile back as he, for the first time in his life, felt connected to the mother he never met.

"When your father, Melanie, saw what was happening he approached Blackwell. Blackwell instructed him to take your mother and you out to Massachusetts where there was another circle. Your family gift of being in tune with the earth would be more useful there. In fear of losing their lives and losing you they took off and never looked back" Dawn said.

Melanie just nodded. She couldn't say anything. She always though she was born into the New Salem circle but to realize she was born into another circle was something she could have never fathomed.

"after all you kids were born, Amelia figured out what was going on and tried to warn us all. She urged all of us to pack up and leave but no one believed her. We were afraid that if we challenged him we would lose our babies, our families and even our own lives. Blackwell told me that Ethan approached the witch hunters, was going to trade Blackwell to them to spare our lives, little did we know that Blackwell had already made a deal with Eben. He would give them our lives and the power of the demons in exchange for his own. Obviously, since Blackwell returned we know that wasn't case" Dawn said.

'No it wasn't. When Jake and I went back into time to the boat yard fire we saw my father strung up on a poll ready to be burned but he was too powerful, even against Eben" Cassie said.

Dawn nodded "Yes. He was very powerful and if Eben did get those demons none of us would be here having this conversation"

"What happened to the demons?" Melissa asked.

"Amelia and I summoned them back into the case but one must have gotten free because, well, we all saw what happened with Heather Barnes" Dawn said solemnly.

"You do know that our parents never had a chance don't you?" jake said standing up, his fists clenched at his sides.

Faye looked up at Jake and pulled him back down to her side. "let her finish" Faye whispered. Jake took a deep breath and settled back on the couch.

"After the fire, our parents' circle, the elders, stripped us of our powers. We were dealing with the loss of our mates, our friends and all sense of who we were. Charles and I were very angry. We felt unprotected and vulnerable and vowed to do whatever we didn't to in order to get our powers back" Dawn said with shame in her voice.

"Whatever it took like kill my Cassie's mother and Nick?" Faye's voice rose "Mother, how could you!" she cried

"it was not supposed to happen like that. Charles was supposed to try to get Ameilia to bring Cassie to Chance Harbor to complete your circle so that we could get out powers back" Dawn admitted guilt filling her piercing eyes.

"Did you tell him to kill Amelia?" Faye asked staring directly into her mother's eyes. Dawn looked away. "Mother, I need to know! Did you order Charles Meade to kill Amelia?' Faye reiterated.

"I told him to do whatever needed to be done" Dawn whispered as tears spilled from her face.

"How could you?" Faye said with disgust.

Dawn couldn't answer that. The look in Faye's face made Dawn want to stop right there. She did not want to reveal the rest of the story, she wished that she could hide the blood on her hands but she could not.

"What about Nick?" Jake asked as he held a sobbing Faye close to him.

"Nick got caught in the cross fire. He was taken over by a Demon and the only way to get a Demon out is to burn it or drown it" Dawn said 'So I told Charles to drown him".

Nick just shook his head. He and everyone else knew there was another way "What about using a crystal? Jane was about to draw the demon out of Melissa before it took me over" Nick said.

"I didn't know that. The elders were very selective on what spells we learned and whose books of shadows we were allowed to see" she said.

"When Nick died, we called Isaac. We knew that Jake had been working with them so we used Nick's death to our advantage. We figured with hunters after you, you would need us and then give us some of your powers to defeat them but none of you came to any of us though we knew you practicing. Even your grandfather knew you were practicing" Dawn let out a breath. She did not want to bring this up but needed to get the truth out.

"What about granddaddy? Did you kill him too?" Fay snarled.

"Yes" was all Dawn could answer. Faye just sobbed louder and Jake held her tight.

Everyone around the room was exhausted, all of their eyes were blood shot and they seemed to have enough but Dawn was not finished.

"When Blackwell came back he saw the strength of your circle. He saw the darkness in Cassie and the conviction in Diana and he wanted that so bad for a circle of his own, one that consisted of only his own children. He was ready to kill all of you to get it. When Eben kidnapped you I knew that all of this was a result of my greed and my obsession with power. Kate transferred her powers to Charles and I so that we could save you" Dawn said.

'And you think that makes everything right?" Faye yelled. "You killed people. I was almost killed and it's a result of everything you have done".

"Faye" Dawn said getting up and approaching her daughter. "Don't come near me! I want nothing to do with you" Faye yelled and ran out the door, Jake followed her. Slowly everyone got up without saying a word and left the house.

"I hope you are happy Nick" Dawn seethed. Nick was about to say something when Cassie spoke up "Don't you DARE put this on him! Nick got us what you should have given us months ago- the truth!"

"Well, I have something more that you both should know- when the circles come together there will be blood. People will die" Dawn said in barely a whisper "and when that happens, if you need my help, I will be here. I will do whatever it takes to keep all of you alive".

Nick just nodded and followed Cassie out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry so long for this update. Been super busy but the summer is here and after July 4****th**** I will be able to spend more time on my stories.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own the secret circle**

**Xoxo H**

Cassie and Nick got outside just in time to see Jake drive away at super speed in Cassie's car. No one said anything as everyone knew that the person who was going to really need some time to process would be Faye and no one would deny her of that.

"So what are you guys doing?" Cassie said to Melissa who was standing there with Ada, who had his hand in his pocket, and Melanie who looked more confused than she had earlier.

"I am taking the girls home to talk to Melissa's dad and then I need to go see my dad" Adam said with an evil look in his eye, as the girls got into his Jeep.

"Adam, don't be too hard on him, I honestly think he was trying to do the right thing. He didn't know what was really going on between Blackwell and the Hunters" Cassie said and Adam just gave her an obnoxious look, got in his Jeep and drove off with Melissa and Melanie, leaving Nick and Cassie alone.

"Want a ride?" Nick asked as headed towards Jake's truck. "Nah I think I will walk" Cassie said distantly and Nick smiled a soft smile. "Well, then I will walk with you" he said and Cassie paused for a minute. "If you don't mind, I would rather be alone right now" she said quietly, her eyes unable to meet his. Nick was hurt, he really wanted to be there for her, to comfort her, however, he knew she had a lot to think about, he would not push her.

"You have your phone?" he asked and Cassie reached into her pocket and showed it to him and he smiled. "Good. I don't know how safe it is out here so just be careful and if you need anything at all please call me" he smiled a gentle smile.

"I will" she said and as she walked away she turned back to him "Hey Nick?" she called. He turned from the truck and looked at her, noticing how her features seemed to have soften up a bit. "Can we talk later?" she said, her voice hesitant. Nick smiled "I am here whenever you are ready". Cassie nodded and walked away.

As Cassie walked, she thought about everything she had learned from Dawn- her mother, her father, the deaths, the hunters and Ethan. She still was not sure what the elixir not working on her meant. Did that mean that Adam was destined to her but she was destined to someone else? Then the face of a green eyed boy popped in her mind-Nick. She remembered everything about him- his smile, his scent, what she felt like when her kissed her, the betrayal and the secrets and Cassie grimaced. Would her thoughts of Nick always be tainted by the truths he kept from her? Not if she didn't allow them to. Cassie vowed to try to put them all past her. She knew in order to that she needed to talk to him honestly about what she was feeling and that scared her. She already had let him in once and she got hurt, was it worth the risk to give it another try? She wasn't so sure.

Nick arrived at his house to find Jake sitting in the living room looking through old pictures. "Hey Jake. How's Faye?" Nick said shuffling his feet. He knew his brother had a temper and was afraid that Jake would be pissed about what Nick had Dawn do.

Jake rubbed his brow "She's asleep. She is just….." his voice trailed. "I am sorry about that, Jake. We all needed the truth" Nick said remorsefully. Faye was his friend and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"It's alright, Nick. We all needed to know those things, no matter how much it hurts" Jake said, staring at a picture in the open album that was on his lap. Nick walked over to Jake and peered over his shoulder to see a picture of his mom-her dirty blond hair cascading down her shoulders and she was holding a little baby. Next to her was his father- strikingly handsome with the same green eyes and Nick with an curly haired blonde toddler on his lap. Nick never knew his parents and it pained him to think of what he was missing out on "She was beautiful" Nick said staring at his mother. "She sure was" Jake said "she had this perfume that smelled like Roses and I swear sometimes I can still smell it". Nick frowned "I wish I remembered them". Jake didn't say anything further. Talking about them, about anything having to do with them, made him sad and uncomfortable.

"How's Cassie?" Jake asked and Nick shrugged. "She said she wanted to walk home alone but that she wanted to talk later, whatever that means" Nick frowned. "She's coming around, Nick. Just give her some time and when she is ready to talk, just listen. We all know that your intentions when it comes to Cassie are good" Jake reassured his brother and Nick was grateful for Jake. Their relationship was on its way to being repaired he just hoped that was the case when it came to Cassie.

Nick went upstairs to his room and looked out the window towards the Blake house which was dark- not a light on in the place. _Cassie should be home by now_ he thought to himself as he started to worry. Something was telling him that something was not right. He was starting to feel anxious when he got a text message from Cassie _Meet me at the boathouse_ it read. He texted her back that he would be right there but he still felt off as he left the house and headed to The Boathouse. He tried to call Cassie on the way, but it went to voice mail. Nick was feeling anxious as he spend faster down the windy road that wrapped around the marina. His anxiety was rising and he was hoping that he could keep in check, not wanting to trigger his dark magic.

When he got to The Boathouse he spotted Melissa sitting in a booth, Cassie was nowhere to be found. "Hey Melissa!" Nick said sliding into the booth, across from Melissa. "Hey" Melissa said quietly as she sipped a cup of coffee. "Are you alright?" he asked and Melissa shook her head, her dark curls bouncing off her shoulders "Everything I thought I knew about my family is wrong". Nick understood what she was feeling, nothing was ever what they thought when it came to witches and magic. "I talked to my father. He had an issue with his brother, Mark. Apparently Mark and my mom were a serious couple before Blackwell came. They were engaged and when Blackwell decided that my mom should be with my dad, he willed it to happen which caused a huge rift between my dad and uncle Mark. They haven't spoken in 16 years" Melissa said and Nick just listened. "Mark, without the help of Blackwell, started dating a non-witch and she got pregnant immediately. So they married and then Melanie was born. The night of the fire, Mark fled because he was afraid Blackwell would kill Melanie for being a half-witch when everyone else in the circle was full. Blackwell intercepted them and pointed them towards New Salem where there was a Circle that Melanie would fit in well with" Melissa finished.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in" Nick smiled softly and took her hand, not in a romantic but in a friend way "You are going to be OK, Melissa, you are strong and you will get through this". "Thanks Nick" she smiled and that faded quickly. "Can I ask you a question?" she said not letting go of his hand "Sure" he said as Ethan Conant, not wanting to interrupt the conversation placed a cup of coffee in front of Nick and Nick nodded a thank you. Melissa watched as Ethan walked into the back, not wanting him to hear what she was about to say. "What do you think is wrong with Adam? Ever since the skull and your return he has not been himself and I am worried about him" Melissa was uncomfortable taking to Nick about Adam but she felt like he was the one person she could trust, that would give her an honest answer. Nick, still holding on to Melissa's hand sighed "I am not sure Melissa. I can tell he cares about you but something is definitely off maybe it's residual magic from the skull?' he thought out loud "Do you think he will ever be the same? I miss the old Adam, the one who confided in me about Cassie, the one who danced with me and made me feel somewhat normal at prom" Melissa spoke methodically and softly not wanting to trigger Nick, though she knew that he didn't feel that way about her anymore. "I hope so Melissa. You deserve to be happy" Nick was genuine and Melissa smiled at him 'Thank you and so do you by the way" she said.

Melissa and Nick continued to talk while he waited for Cassie both of them oblivious to the fact that Adam was watching them through the boathouse window. Adam put his hand in his pocket and his eyes became dark with rage. _I knew it!_ He thought to himself _Nick needs to go! _

Just them a car pulled into the parking lot, it was Cassie and Adam didn't want her to see him. He had come to the Boathouse to confront his father, but now he had everyone that he felt had betrayed in one place, he had to come up with a new plan but he needed time to think. He ducked beneath the deck of the Boathouse and waited for Cassie to go inside. As soon as he heard the door the slam shut, he got into his car and headed to the abandoned house, his mind swirling with ideas the entire way there.

When Adam got into the house, he paced the big plant lined room with his hand in his pocket, devising a plan that would not only rid him of his father for whom he blamed the death of his mother and Nick as well. As he paced, an idea started to form and an evil grin came to his face as he hurried over the plants. He remembered the ingredients he needed and the words he needed to say. He started grinding leaves, and pouring liquid into a container. He was missing one main ingredient: blood and he knew immediately whose blood he needed and he would stop at nothing to get it.

At the Boathouse, Cassie sat beside Melissa while she drank coffee and chatted casually with Nick and Melissa, not being able to take her eyes off of Nick. Cassie was still hurt by Nick but knew in her heart he was just trying to protect her. She wanted desperately to talk to him alone, to tell him that she was sorry but she really did need some time. That the few days they spent together meant the world to her, that he helped her heart open a little bit but she wasn't sure if she was ready to become serious with anyone yet, though she didn't know if she would be able to slow it down. There was something pulling her in Nick's direction and ever since she rid him of the demon, there was something about it him and her that she just couldn't ignore, but she was scared. Everyone that she had every cared about left or died and she felt that being with her could only mean a death sentence for Nick and she couldn't bear to watch him die…..again.

The three of them talked of Melanie and Deborah and the other circles. Cassie expressed her worries over Diana and Melissa and Nick listened intently "Grant is very charming" Melissa said "I can see why Diana went with him so easily". Cassie just shrugged, there was something about the entire thing that was missing….something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was about to say something when the door opened and Melanie walked in scanning the room until she spotted Melissa. Melanie walked over to the table, he eyes red like she had been crying 'Melanie are you alright?" Melissa said with genuine concern for her cousin. Melanie shook her head "Can we go someplace and talk?" she asked Melissa. Without saying a word, Cassie slid out of the booth and let Melissa out and watched as the two cousins went to a booth all the way across the room.

Cassie slid back into the booth and studied Nick- his blondish hair and green eyes, the slight cleft in his chin, the way his mouth curled with a small smile, all made her want to slide into the booth next to him and let him hold but that wouldn't be right. "so you wanted to talk?" Nick asked, his eyes thought ful. Cassie sucked in a breath "Thank you" she smiled "As much as it hurts, I really needed to know the truth". Nick tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought about to say something but Cassie continued "I can see why you kept things from me, though I wish you didn't, I understand why you did but I need you to understand something" her face serious and intense "I care about you I really do, but all of this- the other circles, whatever is up with Adam and your dark magic are all a recipe for disaster, maybe even death and I cannot handle losing anyone else so I need to separate myself" she said looking down at her coffee, afraid for her blue eyes to be met with his seductive green ones "I think Diana had the right idea of leaving" she said trying not to cry. Nick again reached for her hand but she didn't pull away 'You just take the time you need, Cassie. Just know whenever you are ready or whenever you just need a friend I am here. Don't get me wrong, I wish that you would understand that I am not going anyway and there is no way in hell I would let anything every happen to you, I guess I am just going to have to prove that to you' he smiled and Cassie smiled back, he herat breaking because all she wanted was him. All she wanted was to be with him and be happy with him. She remembered how she felt when she first met Adam, drawn to him but with Nick it was different. It was almost inevitable that they would end up where she hoped they could, she just was not going to let anyone else get hurt in the process "let's just take care of the other Blackwells and get Diana back and then we figure things out about us" Nick said speaking her thoughts and Cassie nodded, still holding onto Nick's hand "we have plenty of time to figure things out…well at least I hope we do" she rubbed the back of her hand letting her know that he meant every word.

The moment was interrupted by the door to the Boathouse being opened again and this time with was Jake who walked in hlding Faye's hand and Cassie felt bad seeing the look of pain that seemed to permanently planted on Faye's face. Cassie stood up and motioned Nick to move over and she slid into the booth next to him and Fay and Jake slid into the booth, Jake not letting go of Faye. Ethan saw them and was immediately there with 2 cups of coffee "rough night?" he said as he placed the coffees down and the foursome nodded, no one knowing what to say to Ethan. Ethan went back to the bar and poured himself another whiskey and drank it fast, too fast Cassie thought as she watched him.

Cassie was overly aware of how close she was sitting next to Nick. She could lean into him and his arm would be around her in seconds, offering comfort and she desperately needed she just knew it wasn;t the right thing to do, at least not for now. Faye barely said a word as she drank her coffee, clutching onto Jake as if she let go she would die. It pained Cassie to see that and she realized that not only was her life turned upside down by the truth but everyone else's had too. She started to shaky with anxiety as the magnitude of what they learned that night hit her and she reached for Nick's hand under the table. He leaned into and whispered "you are going to be OK" she nodded trying to fight the tears. She took a deep breath and noticed Melissa and Melanie over at the bar talking to Ethan, Ethan not looking thrilled about the conversation. Melissa motioned for the rest of the group and Cassie slid out of the booth, followed by Nick, Faye and Jake and they headed over to the bar. Cassie sat on a stool and Nick was hesitant but placed his hands on both of her shoulders and to his surprise she didn't shrug him off. Ethan was asking about Adam and the skull, the crystals and Melanie. He wanted to know what happened to his son and how Nick was back from the dead. No one answered him Jake just said "Adam has not been himself since the skull and he knows the truth about you and what happened with the witch hunters 16 years ago". Ethan, stunned, started backing away from the circle, the children whose parents he had inadvertently had murdered, fearful that they would retaliate with magic. "No one is going to hurt you, Ethan" Cassie said "I know you were just trying to protect my mom". "And we all know firsthand how manipulative Blackwell could be" Melissa said "We don't blame you" Faith spoke softly and Ethan relaxed. He was about to say something when the door to the Boathouse blew open.

The entire group gasped and turned to face the door, it was wide open and the wind from outside was blowing leaves through the door and they danced on the floor. The air because eerie and chilly and they new something bad was coming. Nick and Jake stood protectively in front of the girls as a figure, which seemed to be 10ft tall appeared in the door way with a face that was distorted by the snake like demons that were swimming throughout his body, making him twitch. Everyone's eyes widened. It was Charles.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry but this is the last update for a while. Sister's wedding is in 4 days and lots to do .Hope you guys like the twists in here and Canick shippers- the ending is for you! **

**I don't own the secret circle**

**xoxo H**

"oh my God" Melissa gasped and she tried to move back from Charles who was heading towards them but the bar was blocking them. They had no way to go Cassie turned to Faye and whispered, handing her a set of keys "in my trunk with the spare tire in a crystal, if you can sneak away go get it". Faye nodded and took the keys she quickly climbed over the bar and as she headed through the door to the back of the of the Boathouse to leave through the service entrance the group watched as she backed up back through the doorway into the bar "Yeah Faye why don't you get me that crystal" an eerie voice said, hand is his pocket, eyes dark as night: it was Adam. "What have you done?" Melissa said disgusted and Adam threw his hand up and Melissa went flying across the Boathouse and into a booth, knocked unconscious. "Son! What are you doing?" Ethan said and Adam hovered over his father who was crouching behind the bar "Don't you worry dear old I will take care of you as soon as I am done with him" Adam said headed towards Nick but stopped when he realized Faye was still standing there. "I thought I told you to get me that crystal!" his voice bellowed and Faye just stood there frozen. Adam lunged as Faye, grabbing her by the hair and started dragging her through the door behind the door "Get your hands off of her" Jake Said as he went for Adam, but Adam's magic was too strong, Jake's knees buckled and his hands clutched his throat and he couldn't breathe. Nick watched as his brother started to turn a slight color of blue and since Adam was distracted, he decided this was a good chance to run but he didn't make it far, Charles grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, Nick's feet dangling off of the ground. Cassie looked at Nick 'Come on Nick use it" she yelled! Adam is killing your brother" she said as the gurgling from Jake started to slow and the blue in his face started to turn purple. "USE IT! YOU WILL DIE! YOUR BROTHER WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T!" Cassie yelled. Nick screamed so loud, the entire restraint started to shake and suddenly both Adam and Charles were on the ground and jake was gasping for air, but breathing. Faye, freed from Adam ran over to jay and got down on the ground with him rubbing his back and hugging him. Cassie ran over to Nick and helped him up "we have to do something. They are stringer than we are" she said as Nick placed his hand on her back, as he stood in a ready to fight stance. "Not as strong as this" Melissa said running through the front door of the boathouse, crystal in hand. No one had realized that Melissa had regained consciousness and retrieved the crystal and she was headed straight for Adam but Charles was quicker. He grunted as he staggered to Melissa in a zombie-like walk but he was fast. She tried to duck under his arm but he grabbed her and started shaking her violently trying to release the crystal from her iron grip.

"what are you doing?" Adam yelled as he headed towards Charles "You are supposed to kill THEM" he said pointing to Nick and Ethan. 'I told you to leave her alone!" Adam said as he reached his hand back in his pocket and Charles just grunted but slowed enough to where she could toss the crystal to Cassie who caught. She stood straight, her shoulders back and walked brusquely towards Charles, knowing she needed to rid him of the demons first. She realized she was wrong about that when she heard screams of pain coming from Nick. She turned to see Adam standing over him, with an evil grin on his face, Nick's eyes burning red and the skin on his face and arms were starting to burn and char. She started to head to Adam who only had one thought on his mind: killing Nick. He was so oblivious to his surrounding that he didn't even see Jake and Faye coming. Jake knocked Adam onto his back and Faye pinned him down as Jake dug into his pocket pulling out a shiny black stone. "Hematite!" Melissa said! "Oh my god! That's what he was using at the alter to store some of the skulls energy, to make it more portable!". "looks like it worked" Jake said dropping the stone, not wanting to get sucked into the power that was seducing the hand he held the stone in. Melanie walked over to the stone and looked down "Shatter stone shatter" she started to say and everyone else, except for Adam who was still being held down by Faye, joined in "Shatter stone Shatter" they repeated until the stone started to shimmy and shake across the planked floor of the Boathouse until it exploded, black smoke shot up and around the Boathouse before it exited the front door. The group ran to the door and watched as the dark energy shot up through the sky and disappeared. As they turned back two things happened simultaneously- Charles was headed towards them and Adam has collapsed on the floor, covered in sweat. Melissa ran over towards Adam and Faye grabbed her shoulder 'Don't he's too dangerous" she warned but Melissa shrugged Faye off and shook her head. "The darkness is gone. He's fine" and she crouched over Adam trying to revive him.

As Charles closed in on Nick, Cassie walked toward him with the crystal, determined to do whatever she needed to do to protect Nick and her circle. She knew that her dark magic combined with Nick's was not going to be strong enough. She had learned from her Grandmother that a crystal can kill a demon but what Cassie wasn't sure if the shell, in this case Charles, would survive and frankly she didn't care. He killed her mother for no reason other than to get Cassie to chance harbor and if he died then so be it.

"Charles" she called getting his attention, pointing the crystal at him. Charles released his hold on Nick and started twitching "Get. That. Away. From. Me" he said his head twitching as he stumbled backwards, away from the crystal, but Cassie didn't back down. "You killed my mother" Cassie said, an evil gleam in her eyes, her dark magic was shining through and there was no stopping it. Nick watched as Cassie said "How did it feel Charles, to watch my mother burn" and just then the legs of Charles' pants were on fire. "Does it feel good Charles!' She yelled "Can you feel your flesh burning?" Cassie yelled raising the crystal to make the fire travel up Charles legs "Huh Charles! HOW DOES IT FEEL!" Cassie screamed as hot tears streamed down her face. Nick watched in horror as the girl he loved was overtaken by the darkness to the point where she was willingly murdering someone, causing them a slow, painful death. Nick knew that Cassie would regret it but he also know that the demons were strong and that, even with a crystal, they would have to be burned or drowned out of Charles. He ran up to Cassie and gently took the crystal from her hand and she let him. Nick pointed the crystal at Charles, trying to ignore the screams and hisses that were coming from his throat. He watched as the fire lapped up every bit of Charles. Charles was spinning out of control, on fire and the rest of the group followed. As the fire caught onto a curtain Faye ran over to the starting blaze "no air for fire" she chanted and the fire went out. The fire caught on a table and Melanie ran over "no aire for fire" and the fire went out. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the fire that was consuming Charles, started to die down and when it was completely out, the charred remains of Charles Meade fell to the floor, breaking apart like burnt charcoal on a barbeque.

Nick hovered over the smoking, black remains, Charles eyes still white and wide open, his chin and lips were pretty much burnt off the his teeth were shining right through holes that the fire made in his skin. Charles face resembled that of a black of skull and Cassie shuddered as she took the crystal from Nick. She crouched down next to Charles, the smell of burnt flesh and cotton making her gag. She went to place the crystal on Charles' head but what was left of it just flaked off. It was too late. Charles was gone and not even a crystal could bring him back. Cassie started sobbing, along with the rest of the group. Nick put his arm around Cassie and she let him, leaning her head into his shoulder. He knew that she felt like it was her fault but it wasn't- she didn't kill Charles, he did.

They heard footsteps coming through the diner and a gasp. They looked up to see Diana, her face white as a ghost "Dad?' she cried. "Oh my god" she let a sob release as she bent down to her father. "Diana" Cassie gasped and Diana looked at Cassie, with pain and hate filling her eyes. "what have you done?" Diana said hovering over Cassie who was being helped up by Nick but Cassie couldn't say anything. "I left town because of you. You and your darkness and I come back to find out you murdered my father!" Diana was yelling, trying to stop the shaking that was a sign of her dark magic being released. Cassie looked at Diana and shrugged Nick's arm away and headed towards Diana closing the space between them "I did not murder your father, though HE murdered my mother" Cassie said and Diana was speechless "You know" Diana said. "Yes I know. I know a lot more than you think, miss goody I don't want my dark magic so I am going to with someone that will lead me right to it" Cassie yelled. "You know what Cassie, I should have never come back. You are the problem. You are what almost destroyed this circle. You are what killed the witch hunters, my father and Nick and you need to go" Diana said raising a hand to Cassie but Cassie reached for Nick and grabbed the crystal "Go ahead. Try something and you will look like him" she said pointing to the charred remains of Diana's father and Diana cringed "You wouldn't dare" Diana smiled a smug smile "You want to Test me, Diana go ahead. You seem to think I am evil so why not put it to the test" Cassie antagonized while pointing the crystal at Diana as the circle watched on, no one wanting to get in between the dark magic duo. Cassie's adrenaline was pumping as she tried to shrug off the memories of her and Diana when they were friends, before tBlackwell returned, before they learned they were sisters. Cassie lowered the crystal, tears in her eyes 'You are my sister Diana, I can't hurt you" Cassie said and Diana laughed. "Sister? You are not my sister you an abomination of magic and you should have been the one to leave so we can live in peace. I wish you never came here and I wish a thousand times over that it was you that burned in the fire and not your mom" Diana said and Cassie couldn't take anymore. "And you are the one who is destroying the circle now, Diana by running off with grant. Bet you didn't know he is aligned with a circle from New Salem, Massachusettes" Cassie finally spoke the truth and Diana shook her head "You don't what you are talking about!" Diana sneered and Cassie said "Oh yeah than why did you come back? Where is Grant?" Cassie asked and Diana stood tall and proud "He headed to Ohio to find his cousin Deborah and her friend Melanie who went missing a few days ago" and Cassie laughed "His cousin? You mean our sister, Grant's fiancé". Diana shook her head is disbelief "You are lying!" . "No she's not" Melanie said walking towards Diana and Cassie. "I am Melanie Glaser, Melissa's cousin and part of the New Salem circle, or at least I was" Melanie said matter of factly. "And Deborah and Grant have been together for a long time. She agreed to Marry Grant if he brought you to her but she's dead now so there goes that" Melanie said solemnly. "No! I don't believe it. You are all liars" Diana cried. "Diana, it's the truth" Cassie said with sympathy in her voice. "No the only thing that's true is that you are nothing but pure evil Cassie and I would say that I can't wait until karma comes back around and kills you but you are already dead to me" Diana said and stormed out of the Boathouse and Cassie's heart sank.

Diana ran through the parking lot of the Boathouse, towards her car, her dark hair whipping in the wind. _It can't be true _ she thought to herself but there was no denying it. She met Melanie, one of the people Grant left Diana to go searching for. Was Deborah really his fiancé? Something about the look on Melanie's face told Diana that it was the truth. That Grant had lied to her and deceived her. She shook her head as she fumbled with her phone. She dialed Grant's number and he picked up immediately "Grant!" she said frantically "Diana what is it?" he said and Diana tried not to fall into his sexy Australian accent. She needed the truth and the only way to do was to come right out and tell him what she knew "Deborah is dead" she said with no emotion and Grant's game was up. There was silence, a sob and he hung up the phone on Diana without saying a word.

Diana stood next to her car and cried. She dropped her purse, leaned onto her car and just sobbed with her face in her hands wishing she had someone to comforts her. She knew that all of that was gone and the anger started to rise in her chest. There was only one person to blame and that was Cassie. In Diana's mind, it didn't matter that Blackwell had set his plan in motion nearly two decades ago. Cassie used the medallion to get him back here, Cassie activated her dark magic and Diana believed it was Cassie who killed her father. Diana loathed Cassie and was determined to make her life a living hell. Diana wiped her face with the back of her hands and as she bent over to pick up her purse, she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to struggle and scream but whoever it was that had a hold on her was stronger than her. She could hear two sets of footprints and know her attacker wasn't alone. She flailed and tried to use her magic but it was not working. They were not only stronger than her in strength but in power as well. Diana started to feel faint and her mouth and nose were covered with a thick, red cloth. She couldn't stand and could feel the heels of her black pumps break as she was dragged across the lot, down to the marina. The last thought she had before the world went black was _This is Cassie's fault._

After Diana had left the Boathouse, her words _you are nothing but pure evil, Cassie _ rang through Cassie's mind and she knew she had to get out of there. The residual smell of Charles' charred body, the looks of sympathy and remorse on the faces of those around her was too much. She felt guilty and shameful of who she was. Maybe Diana was right. Maybe there is no turning back. Maybe the world would be a much better place without her in it. Nick saw the despair on Cassie's face and tried to go to her but she was almost halfway out the door "I just can't" she said and she left. When she got to the lot she saw Diana's car was still there and thought that maybe Diana walked. After all who wouldn't need time to think, to process after finding your father dead and learning the boy you loved had betrayed you. Cassie sighed as she got to her, noticing that broken window of the back seat. She knew that Melissa had to have gotten the crystal someway, and magic would not have worked because of the spell Cassie did to protect the crystal. Cassie closed her eyes and raised her hand to the shattered glass _Piece by piece put it back together_ she said over and over until all the pieces of the glass rose of, repairing itself.

As she drove home, she thought about everything that had gone on and even though she knew that Nick killed Charles so that Cassie wouldn't have to live with the guilt it didn't matter. Cassie felt disgusting and guilty and sad and angry all at the same time. She wished she could go back in time to the day her mother died. She would not have taken the car, she would have stayed by her mother's side, and after all it was Cassie that Charles and Dawn wanted in Chance Harbor so there was no way they would have killed Cassie too.

Cassie pulled up to the big, empty house and got a shiver down her spine, knowing that all of this was far from over. She sighed as she threw her purse and keys down and headed right to the wine rack. She poured herself a glass, and sat at the dining room table with both her mother's and her father's books of Shadows and started to search through them. She had no idea what she was looking for but there had to be something, some spell, ritual or elixir that could fix the mess that she made of her life and everyone else's. She barely touched her wine, she just read and thought. She needed to make things right for her, for Diana and for Nick. Even with how she pushed away from him he had been nothing but kind and good to her and gave her what she needed even though she wasn't sure wanted it or even deserved it. Cassie blamed herself for everything that had happened to him, though he didn't see it that way. A faint smile came to her lips when she thought of him. She knew he loved her but was open to it? She was but she was afraid. Anyone that she ever cared about got hurt as result, whether directly or indirectly, of an action that Cassie took. Cassie had to stop thinking. She needed to sleep, to forget everything that went on that day if only for a night.

As she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, Cassie's head was still spinning from the turn of events that happened just hours earlier. Adam. Charles. Diana. She was still in disbelief that this was real, though her heart knew the truth. The tears had been pouring like acid rain for what seemed like hours. She had lost track of the time but never lost track of how disgusted she felt about herself. Cassie flipped on her light and noticed her curtains were open. She walked over to the window and noticed Nick was sitting as his desk looking at what seemed to be his book of shadows. Nick felt as if someone was watching up and looked up to see Cassie through the window, her blue eyes shockingly red and his heart sunk. She got up and approached the window and could see the reality of the day written all over the blonde girl's face. He wanted to go to her but knew the best thing to do would be to wait until she came to him. He left the window and went over to his desk and pulled a piece of paper out of the printer and Cassie watched curiously as he scribbled something and then approached the window holding up the piece of paper that read : Are you OK?. Cassie couldn't hide a smile as tears started to fall once again and she shook her head no. Nick went back to the desk, flipped the paper over and scribbled something else down. Cassie could tell her was hesitant to reveal what he wrote but she gestured with her hands for him to go on. He held up the paper that said: Want company? Cassie paused for a moment. Yes she wanted company, she wanted his company. She wanted nothing more than to be comforted by him and she needed to feel safe and Nick was the only person who give that to her. She shook her thoughts of earlier and decided she was ready. She needed him, she wanted him and she would try her damnedest not to hurt him or get him killed. Both fear and confidence took over her at the same time. It was weird feeling but she knew once he was there, her fears would be replaced by something else, something bigger than the both of them. She sucked in a breath and nodded. Nick smiled softly and disappeared from the window.

Cassie paced around her room, knowing that Nick would be there any minute. She was nervous and sad and trying so hard to keep her emotions, along with her dark magic in check. She went in the bathroom and splashed cool water on her flushed, hot face that she didn't notice him standing in the door way. She jumped when she saw him and he smiled as she walked out of the bathroom towards him "hey" he said and she replied with a soft "hi". "come here" he said and he opened his arms and she slowly walked over to him until she felt him wrap himself around her and her tears started once more. He rubber her back "it's going to be OK you know" he said and Cassie pulled back almost angry. "How can you say that? With everything that has gone on especially today how can you say that? How can you even be here! As Diana said I am pure evil. I am only going to hurt you Nick and I can't handle hurting anyone else that I…" she said and her words stopped. She almost said love and she didn't want nick to know that she loved him, if he knew that then it would only open up to be hurt and she wouldn't allow that. He gently took her face in his hands and looked right into those startled blue eyes "Cassie you are not evil. From where I stand I see someone kind and gentle who is willing to put her fears aside and even her own life on the line to do what she feels is right" he said and Cassie shook her head and Nick smiled as his drew his face in closer to hers. "Nick" she said and she tried to back away but her feet wouldn't move. "You are beautiful and funny and I just can't stop thinking about you. How much I need you near me, how much I want to be with you and I how hard I have fallen in love with you" he said and before she knew it the words she was trying so hard to suppress were falling from her lips as the tears, one of happiness fell from her eyes "and I love you".


End file.
